Re-Write
by KurooBaSF
Summary: Halcyon, the organization that works in the shadow while being known to the world, fighting demons and the undead are their specialities. When the threat of the undead comes back, the organization will do their best, and that includes sacrificing the lower ranked soldier, for the generals. AU. Characters death. Mentions of blood and gore.
1. chapter 1

**Kurooba: Heyyo ladies and gentlemen and welcome, to this new fic!**

 **Ginga: A beta tester she said**

 **Kurooba: Shush, let me dwell on this happiness will ya?**

 **Ginga : *Sigh* alright okay, disclaimer is that she didn't own anything but this fanfic**

 **Kurooba: And warning includes wrong grammar, spelling—and typos, ughh. Also the rather absurd storyline, so please bear with it**

 **Kurooba &Ginga: ENJOY**

 _A long, long time ago._

 _There is two kingdom who has been waging a war for centuries, blows after blows traded for one and the other, innocent people were killed, and the negative emotions that never ends. Thus, resulting in an extraordinary plot._

 _From below the ground, rise the kingdom of the undead. Feeding on flesh and bones. The panic meter kept on rising as the real monsters has been awoken by the hands of the men. Blood splattered on the wall and guts spilling on the ground, blood-shot eyes looking at no one. Giving the S.O.S. message._

 _Time went by and the two kingdom decided to (unwillingly) join force to defeat the undead. But all of that are just for naught, common swords can't pierce through one of the undead called the Reaper. As a result, more people got killed in the hands of the undead._ _But that won't stop the men to continue to pray to their god. Hoping to find their salvation. Year after year passed, and they haven't found their heroes._

 _Until one day,_

 _Four spirits, born from the nature itself, descended from the heaven. Four heavenly spirits with each different power of fire, water, wind, and earth, rains down their justice upon the undead army. The cry on the battlefield on the men side can be heard once again, for they have heard about the arrival of the spirits._

 _The human keeps on pushing through the undead's army with the power of the four spirits, resulting in the backing down of the undead kingdom._ _Joyous laughter and victory cries can be heard aìs the two kingdoms decided to be at peace for their fear of strengthening of the undead kingdom. Their source of power is no other than the negative emotions that kept on pouring while the two kingdoms fighting each other._

 _And that happiness brought in a miracle. They call it 'magic'. For the newly born babies are able to make a spoon fly without even touching it. These kept happening, until magic itself is a common thing._

"…Until this day,"

Ginga closed the book as he pondered over the story. The story itself has been labeled as a fairy tale for children (skipping the grotesque part) to go to sleep.

Beside Ginga, there is Kyoya who is texting, through his smartphone, with the headquarter. "Say Kyoya," The redhead began. Kyoya stopped and stared at Ginga from the corner of his eyes, telling him to continue. "If the world truly is saved by the four spirits that they said are 'heavenly', why haven't we once saw a glimpse of them? Well, maybe not physically, but at least a statue about them. We have yet to see one." He asked. Still confused with the modern days.

These days, people are always with their smartphone and magic is their secondary helper. Science and magic kept on developing that the term 'spell' and 'rune' has been deemed common. Although the two were on a whole different league. Magic is based on something about myth, while science is something about fact. But it seems like they both get along in this world.

Kyoya then responded to his friend with a mere shrug and continue to busying himself with his phone while he said. "Because no one knows if they actually exist or not, since the four disappeared into nothingness the second the Great War stopped,"

Ginga pondered about that. And confusing questions keeps on popping out of nowhere. "But someone back then could make a statue about them, for formality or not,"

"They probably just get a little too much overjoyed that they forget about their existence,"

"Seriously Kyoya,"

"I'm serious damn it,"

The redhead sighed in defeat, seems like this day off of their job only makes his headache worse. That lasts until two other guys came into their direction, which was a familiar face for both Ginga and Kyoya.

"Are you two fighting or it's just the heat?" Asked a blonde haired guy that just came and took a seat at one of the chairs. The other one with the silver hair seating at the other side of the blonde. Ginga gave them another round of sigh and placing his hand on the table as a support. "Chris, we're inside a café and you're asking about the heat?"

"No, I'm serious" The blonde—called Chris, said. "The outside is so awful. I need to hide under every shadow I passed upon," He continued.

The silver hair—named Ryuuga snorted at Chris' comment. "Heh, you said that because you're element is water so that you're prone to heat,"

"Yeah, and it's not really helping with your fire to kept me burning alive," Chris said as he glared at Ryuuga who's still smirking in victory. Ginga himself didn't really know what happen but he didn't have any urge to ask them. Not like he wants to know either.

"Hey, flash news for you guys," Kyoya suddenly said, making the other turned their attention towards him. "Seems like Yuki just found a new job for us tomorrow." He continued. Earning a sigh, a scowl, and a deadpan thrown at him at the same time. The greenhead raised his eyebrow at them. "What? You thought that we can just laze off after one day off?"

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration. "Not that, it's just those news only make my mood worsen,"

"Well, I'm not sorry about that,"

"Whatever,"

Ginga turned his gaze at the outside, staring at the busyness of the town while pondering. The people in town is living in good health and fortune, unlike what the legend has said where the smell of blood and rotten body are very common. Just thinking about that is enough to send shivers down his spine.

Working directly under the Union Nations isn't a simple task and a bonus headache that they are in the military section. Don't get the wrong idea, but they want to protect what they could and save it, even if that means sacrificing themselves.

The organization's name is Halcyon, a name given by the Union Nations themselves. The organization that is made to protect the whole world from any invading undead that for some reason is stubborn enough to continue to walk down the earth's surface. They don't work like the ordinary military, their job isn't just to protect one nation, but the whole world is at their hands. Also, their HQ is at the UK, US, and Russia. Although they're a worldwide organization, they mostly work in the dark.

And at some point, the union said that all generals must take a break for a day. And that what makes them sitting here, just chatting like any old days.

"So, what's the job about?"

Hearing Ryuuga's question, Ginga snapped out of his train of thoughts. "A new old scroll seems to be found somewhere near Stonehenge," Kyoya begin his explanation. "said that this is a work for me and you, Ginga." He said, turning his gaze to the redhead who nodded in return.

"Then, Chris is going to train the students for basic healing spells and runes," The said blonde just rolled his eyes, but it's better for him to be at the building rather than being at the sunny-hell outside. Then Kyoya continued on with his news. "And lastly Ryuuga, there is something the boss wants to talk to you, along with Yuki and Dynamis."

All eyes fall upon the silver-haired general. They supposed it isn't something new, since the only people that have met with the boss were only Ryuuga, Dynamis, and Yuki. Even if the three of them already got the title 'general', it doesn't look like that they will ever meet the boss themselves. It disturb them to know that they were working under someone that they have never seen, but they still believe the organization nonetheless.

Ryuuga nodded his head once, signaling that he's still listening. Ginga turned his attention back to the greenhead, who's still thinking the same thing as Ginga. "So, they already have a field work for us tomorrow?" He asked, just need to check. And Kyoya responded with a nod.

Enough to make the redhead groan in exhaustion.

"…And that's pretty much all I know about it." Yuki finished his sentence with a sigh. The still-young head scientist stared at the two generals, urging them to ask a question or he'll end the explanation. And it seems like the two already used to do this kind of thing, so no question asked.

"Then if you have no question, you're dismissed," Soon after Yuki said that, the two excuse themselves and walked to their own office.

Yuki only watched the door closed as the two left the room, a troubled expression painted on his face. He wasn't sure for how long he could keep this parade going on, he slaps his hands on the desk. Why do things like these always happened to good people?!

"You looked trouble, Anubis." The young scientist raised his head to the source of the sound. There stood a violet-haired man, looking at his direction in a soft gaze. Yuki sighed in relief when he knows that it's Dynamis, one of the nine generals. Although, he's not one of the 'four'.

"Yes, I just can't keep going on like this… They're hurting and what I can do is just sit back and let it happen! And I call myself their 'friend'?!" He let out a frustrated yell at Dynamis. The violet eyes only stared at him in silence, listening to every pain that's slipped within his words. Yuki felt grateful for that though, he just really need to set the steam out of his head or he'll break. And that's the least thing that he wants to do.

Dynamis lowered his head solemnly, knowing fully well how the scientist feels. There are reasons for the boss to only let him, Yuki, and Ryuuga to meet face to face. And one of them is being tight-lipped. Because usually when he summoned the three of them at once, it's not a good news to hear.

"Sorry for bursting out to you like that sir," Yuki said as he sighed in exhaustion, both physically and mentally. He just wants to curl up in his bed and do nothing, or maybe sleeping. Yeah, that sounds good enough.

The violet-haired general shook his head. "I know how it feels, but we all know that it hits Ryuuga the most out of all of us." He said as he turned his back at the scientist and walked out of the office, thinking that the actual reason for him to come in the first place has to be buried in his thoughts for a while until Yuki himself calmed down.

At the entrance of the building, there stood Ginga and Kyoya who were waiting for a certain scientist to give them the tracking device. One thing only that both of them actually like about the modern days is about their advanced technology.

That doesn't mean they're out of the range of failure though.

"Hey, you two!"

The sudden yell made the two snapped out from their train of thoughts. They turned their head simultaneously and saw an orange hair child along with silver-haired man. One scientist, and one B-Ranked soldier.

Sometimes, Ginga caught himself thinking about why they still haven't promoted Tsubasa to become a general, or an A ranked soldier in this case. He have the skills, he has the experiences, heck he even has the look! But then again, this isn't the time to think about that.

"What is it Yu? Tsubasa?" Asked the red-haired general. Yu, the scientist, handed them the device that he was holding all the way to meet them to Ginga. "Here is the delivery, Yuki said he's sorry for not being able to come and give you this himself."

Ginga stared at the device on his hand, it's a new device that they could use to locate the old scroll more easily. Hopefully it didn't blow up like it did the last time he went on to a mission. "Alright, send my thanks to him okay? See ya guys!" The red head waved his hand and walked out the building, followed by Kyoya closely behind.

"Yeah, best of luck to you guys!" Cheered the little scientist, as little by little, the silhouette of the two general disappeared.

At the same time, a silver-haired general watching the scene unfold before him, can't help but to feel sorry for the two who just set out on their mission. The four of them, are all suffering. And yet, amongst the four—only he himself knows what's happening. How much longer until this façade is broken?

How much can they endure when they know it will happen? And that there is no cure for them?

He shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes so he could calm himself.

 _I never ever once thought that magic is a blessing anyway._

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Kurooba: AWW HELL YEA, CHAPTER ONE IS FINISHED! WOOT WOOT!**

 **Ginga: Wow, you're so hype**

 **Kurooba: Of course I do! I mean, look! I finally contribute something to this fandom after 5 bajillion years!**

 **Ginga: Bajillion? Uhh, anyway… Sorry for the abrupt ending, the Author said that she'll be going to fix the way she writes in the next chapter!**

 **Kurooba: That is correct my friend! And now, thank you for the read and don't forget to review! I very much appreciate any kinds of comments or constructive criticism for it's been ages since the last time I write something!**

 **For now, I SEE YOU, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurooba: Pshh, wazzup ladies and gentlemen, here I am back with a new chapter!**

 **Ginga: Said that because she's having a very small free time**

 **Kurooba: Mr. Ginga, should I remind you not to say things about that?**

 **Ginga: I'm not sorry, and you don't need to**

 **Kurooba: Well curse you**

 **Ginga: Didn't you already curse me since the beginning of this story?**

 **Kurooba: SSSHHHHHH SPOILERS YOU IDIOT!**

 **Ginga: What spoiler? Everyone knows that when they read the summary**

 **Kurooba: NEIN NEIN NEIN, DISCLAIMER IS THAT METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE BELONGS TO TAKAFUMI ADACHI**

 **Ginga : *sigh* Warning includes wrong grammars and spelling because this is a beta-tester**

 **Kurooba: Please stop calling it a beta tester**

 **Kurooba: Anyway, enjoy~**

-A-

"I expect you guys to know the very basics of all of these, okay?" Said a certain blond who stood at the front of the class who all look intimidated by his presence. Knowing that, Chris wanted to roll his eyes but can't due to keeping his image.

He stared at each student's faces in the class. He can safely assume that most students wear a poker face to not show their anxiety in front of him, well that doesn't mean that there are no students who just showed their expression crystal clear.

"Am I being clear?" He tried to get their attention.

"YES, SIR!"

 _Too loud._

He holds back the urge to sigh, so he instead closed his eyes in annoyance. Only to open them again (still in annoyance) and pointing his finger at a random student and shouted. "You! Stand up and tell your friends what do you know about spells!" He ordered.

The said student literally jumped out of his seat with a stiff body, making the other students laugh. "Y-yes sir! Spells are basic enchanting method that used to cast out our magic power! The scientist said that the original scroll has to be easily read or in the scale of one to five so it will not confuse our body!"

Chris approved the answer. "Good, now sit down." He said. Then he pointed at another student, a girl this time. "You! Tell your friends what do you know about runes!"

The girl is way more prepared than the boy from before it seems, as she immediately stood with a determined look. "Yes, sir! The runes are complicated spells that are needed to be written! One wrong move and the rune cannot be used! The scientists said that a rune is made by a scroll that is hard to read or from a scale six to ten!"

Chris nodded and told her to go back to sit. Now here comes the speech.

"Just like what your friends said, spells and rune are on an entirely different level. In order to activate a spell, you'll need to chant. Here's a brief example." The general took a deep breathe and begin to concentrate. "By the will of the heavens, I command the light to aid us! _First Aid!_ " He chant.

His body glow in a warm glow. All students stared at him in awe, definitely looked like they still not able to do that. As soon as the light fade, Chris opened his mouth. "That's what other teachers are probably going to taught you, but I'm different." He said, making the students wonder.

He smirked as he said his next words. "Do you all know that spells doesn't require formal chanting?" Then all goes haywire, everyone stared at each other in questioning manner. This is the thing that always amuse the general when he was asked to taught new students.

"All right, calm down now!" He shouted. Gaining everyone's attention back. "Formal chanting in spells are actually came from the original scrolls, it was used as scientists test, whether they succeed or not." He explained. He snapped his finger and the projector lit up, showing a presentation.

"And the one that actually needs chanting is the rune, but you don't have to say it out loud. Also, it is told in your books that a rune HAVE to be written in order to be activated. I must say that that is a lie. Here's another example." He turned his back to face the students. Then he raised his hand.

"I'm going to show you a healing rune that doesn't require chanting," He said. Blue magic circles with symbols written at the edges of each circles begin to form as the general concentrating on writing the said rune. Projecting it in your mind, is what he want to say. Seconds later, the rune is finished. " _Healing Circle!_ "

True as it said, a big magic circle appeared at the middle of the class. Then a projectile of a giant water lily appeared above it, one petal dropped from it. As soon as it touched the ground, the area within the circle radiated with warm and cozy feeling. The students stare at the live presentation of the said rune in awe.

"And I think that's enough for now. Theories are needed, true. But they won't be fully needed in the battlefield." Said the general. He stared at each students face once again, and he noticed in the change of expression. Before, it was full with fear and anxiety. Now, it's full with determination.

Good, the blond smirked at this. "We're going to start with First Aid. It's a healing spell, so we don't need to go to the training field."

And the long day is about to start.

-A-

 _Meanwhile, with the two general that's on their mission._

"So, uhh... Can we even repair this?" Asked Ginga as he deadpanned at the already-blown device tracking in his hands. Kyoya sigh in frustration as he leaned at one of the giant standing rock of Stonehenge.

Ginga looked very troubled. Because he didn't really feel like finding a scroll anymore. This already happened to him. Thrice. And he doesn't look happy about it.

"Then it's up to us to find it," Kyoya said while stretching his arms. Ginga groan in agony as he stand up. "Alright, I'll go east, you west. We'll meet at the center, sounds good?" Asked the redhead. Kyoya nodded his head, anything will do just to get this job done.

While Kyoya took off with a more calm manner, Ginga is walking while cursing one of their scientist, namely Douji who loves to experimenting on the nine generals. Thought that the device was made by him and the scientist isn't so-accidently made it so it will blow up.

Two hours has passed since they start searching. Now, they stood in front of each other at the center of the monuments. Each hoping for the other to find something. So, Ginga decided to speak first. "Find anything?"

He isn't surprised when Kyoya shook his head tiredly. The redhead threw his hands in the air with frustration. "Agh! This isn't fair! I rather work on teaching new students like Chris rather dealing with this pain in the ass situation!"

"Tell me about it,"

"Please Kyoya, tell me. Lie to me even! That you found at least something!" He said as he shook the shoulder of his subordinate. The greenhead was about to shout at his smaller friend when the said person suddenly stopped his action.

Ginga let go his hands from Kyoya. His expression changed into a serious one, he's in for a very deep thought. Kyoya decided to scold at him later, for now he'll just have to hear what the other thought so suddenly.

"Say Kyoya,"

"Hmm?"

Ginga raised his head, as he stared at the blue orbs determinedly. "For the past hours, we're checking the environment around here, aren't we?" He asked. Kyoya nodded his head, feeling that he knew where this is going on. "And that we found nothingwrong with it, correct?" The greenhead nodded again at this.

"But the actually weird thing is not the environment... The actually weird thing is the Stonehenge itself, isn't it?"

Kyoya's eyes widen in realization. Then he slapped his forehead, realizing their stupidity for hours. Ginga himself clasped his hands together in front of him, really frustrated. But wait, something is really odd about this.

"Hey Ginga, there's one thing I want to ask." The said redhead raised his head, frustrated look still plastered on his face. "After all the years, decades even, why did they just found an old scroll in Stonehenge now? Any one of the seven wonders even?" He asked.

That caught the air slash light elemental general attention. It really sounds weird. First of all, Stonehenge depicted itself as one of the seven wonders of the world. Secondly, they haven't found any scrolls located at one of the seven wonders until now, at least that's what Yuki said. Maybe there's really something else as to why they call them the seven wonders of the world?

"I really want to know too, but I think we shouls focus on getting the scroll first. That can wait until after we finish this." Decide the redhead. Kyoya nodded his head in agreement. That wondering can wait, for now, they'll focus on the task at hand.

After some hours again, the sun begin to set. Kyoya turned his head when he heard his companion called for his name. "Kyoya! Come here! I think I found something!"

The earth elemental general hurriedly picking up his pace and ran towards the redhead who looked over-excited.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as he get beside Ginga. The redhead pointing at a small crack on the surface of the laying stone. This made the greenhead general's eyebrows furrowed. "What about the crack?" He decided to ask.

"Place your hand above it," Instruct the redhead. Kyoya follow it and place his hand above the crack, when he felt nothing he closened the gap. Then he felt something.

 _Air?_

He stared at his companion in question. Ginga nodded his head, affirmating his suspicions. "Yeah, something must be behind this stone." He declared. The two then worked around the stone, trying to figure out where the air was coming from until Kyoya found a mound centimeters away from the said stone.

He tried to dig it with his hand but to no avail. Then he instruct the redhead to come to his place.

"A mound? What about it?" Ginga asked. Soon after that, Kyoya create a small explosive rune on top of the mound.

3

2

1

 _BOOM_

A hole was made by the explosion. Ginga place his hand above the hole, feeling an air rushing on his palm. Kyoya nodded at this.

This time, Ginga was the one who made the explosion. After making a hole of that's about the size of them, they take turns on getting in.

They landed on a concrete floor, the long hall are walled with iron. Never ever have they thought that a place like this exist beyond the surface. Some people just really loves to surprise them.

They walk through the hall in silence, each being occupied by their thoughts. Turns after turns they take and they still haven't seen an end to the endless looking hall. Just after they thought about that, they could see a two turns. Without the need to talk, they trust each other to be safe on each side. And to their relief,2 they found a staircase leading to a same room at the end of the turns.

What surprised them is that, a giant beast is waiting at the center of the room.

-A-

Chris sighed as he get out from the class. He was just thinking about taking a coffee back at his office but then stopped at his track when he saw Ryuuga talking Yuki at the empty side of the corner of the hall.

He knows he'll feel bad about this, but to hell with that. It's rare enough for Ryuuga to speak to anyone, let alone Yuki. And it's not even a coincidence that both of them are inside the list of people who knows about the face of the boss, or he's other codename, wizard.

"It progressed even when we don't battle?"

That's the first line that are caught by his ears. Progressed? What progress?

"Yes, although the percentage only goes to zero point zero one percent. And that takes a twelve hours to actually work."

"So you're basically saying, that no matter what, we can't be saved?"

"...Sorry, mister Ryuuga. We will do our best to cure it! Although it will be look like we rebel against the organization."

Then there's silence. Thinking that the conversation has ended, Chris turned on his heels and walk away from the corner of the hall. The gears inside his head start to work.

Can't be cured? What to be cured? A disease probably? But Ryuuga said 'we', so it must be a someone inside the organization including him. But Ryuuga is a general, why would curing a disease be rebelling against the organization anyway? He's a general damn it, the organization needs him. Also, he's one of the main four.

The thought hit the blond almost immediately. _Wait the minute..._

Why they were called 'the main four'? There's nine generals scattered around the globe, but the organization insisted that the main four shouldn't be sent to the other headquaters unless they're on a job. From what he knew, the main four is a name for four generals that had a supreme ability. And the name has been passed down from generations to generations. Maybe he should really take a proud of that.

"Mister Chris?"

The sound made him flinch. He turned his head to the source of the sound and found the head of the scientist standing behind him. Looking confused. "What are you doing mister Chris? You just stand in the middle of the hallway alone." He said. Chris tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, and took a deep breath to relax.

"You scared me for a second there,"

"Oh, sorry..."

"Nah, nevermind. Anyway, what do you need from me?"

Then the scientist remembered as to why he was there in the first place. "Oh yes, your weekly checking is going to be held later today, at around..." He take a look at his wristwatch for a while. "Seventeen, so I'll see you at the lab."

After nodding on agreement. Yuki dismissed himself. Now there's that to add up the mystery.

Now the thought of having an incurable disease isn't too far-fetched. But then it strike him, does that mean he had that disease too? An incurable disease? What disease? These thoughts made the blond's brain goes haywire.

Wait wait wait, the only one who had these check ups were... Generals, all of them. Then he suddenly calmed down.

If it's true he had an incurable disease, then that means that the other had it too. But that sounds weird. Yuki said that this is another one of the tradition, a check up was made weekly just to make sure every generals were on their top-notch condition. I mean, Ginga and Kyoya had their check-up already yesterday before take off to their mission.

Also, if it's a generation after generation. Why wouldn't they have found an antidote yet? That sounds prepostrous. Then he remembered on other word at the conversation.

 _Progressed_.

And does that mean that this disease are actually building itself up every twelve hours or so?

His eyes widen is realization.

Zero point zero one percent? They know it progressed but doesn't have an antidote?

No, more importantly.

 _Is it even a disease in the first place?_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kurooba : Eyy, what was that?**

 **Ginga : What do you mean by 'what was that'? Isn't this your story?**

 **Kurooba : No, I don't talk to you. I'm talking to the readers. What do you guys think? Was it a disease? Was it not? Also, what will happend to Ginga and Kyoya? They do found themselves in a lair of some kind of a beast.**

 **Ginga : Yes, so please go easy on us**

 **Kurooba : Nah, where's the fun in that?**

 **Ginga : Dear god why does this fanfic even exist in the first place?**

 **Kurooba : Hey, no need to be like that. Anyways, here is a the reply the review section!**

 ** _Anonymous : Hey there! Thank you for reading this story! Yes, I'll keep writing! Thank you again also yeah, it's too bad that there aren't many active mfb fans these days, which quite saddens me but oh well, I'll do something about it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_**

 **Kurooba : Well, that's about it. So I'll see you guys on the next chapter! Bye bye!**

 **Ginga : Don't forget to review, she will really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurooba: Yo ladies and gentlemen! Back with me and this story!**

 **Ginga: A new chapter already? Shouldn't you be studying? The national exam is right before your eyes you know.**

 **Kurooba: Oh hush, details-details. Anyway, Disclaimer is that I don't own MFB characters and if you play any 'Tales of...' game then you might know the spells here, such as first aid in the previous one and judgment in here. So, I don't own these spells too.**

 **Ginga: And warning includes wrong grammar, typoes, and all of that really. She really hates reading this twice.**

 **Kurooba: That being said, onward to the story!**

-L-

Ginga and Kyoya immediately get into their fighting stance. Ready to fight if the beast makes the first move.

"Hey, Kyoya, mind identifying what creature that is?" Asked the redhead without turning his head to the other general. Kyoya scowled at this. "Aren't you the one with the light element here? Can't you just lit up their face?"

"But this is beyond the surface, won't your Earth Scan be more effective? Besides, if we light up the room, it will end up provoking them and we'll be wasted in no time."

Kyoya gives a simple 'hmph' and then proceed on to concentrating on using his Earth Scan. Seconds later, he opened his eyes again, warier than before. "A Chimaera,"

Ginga's body got tense but soon relaxed again. Panicking won't do them any good. There, in front of them. An Unknown-Level undead beast stood proudly, ready to fight to the death. The scientists at the organization said that one unknown level undead is equal to one general.

But they have two here, so they suppose that they'll be okay. Although that isn't the real problem. The real problem is, they have never face any Chimaera before. They have heard stories yes, but not seeing one in real life.

This reminds them about Ryuuga. Ryuuga is a lone wolf, he fights many unknown level beasts alone. He even found new kinds of undead and demons and single-handedly defeat them. And amongst all the generals, Ryuuga has the most record for beating unknown beasts. Alone.

They snapped out from their train of thoughts when they sense a movement coming from the Chimaera. The Chimaera itself is a beast with a head of a lion, dragon, and eagle. The tail of a snake. And the body that of a drake. The beast growled, and suddenly let out a large roar. Forcing the two general to shut their ears.

Milliseconds later, the beast disappeared. And re-appeared a meter before them, its claws already lunged itself towards them. Just then, Kyoya slammed his fist to the ground. " _Gaia Swell!_ "

A wall made of soil rose up from the ground immediately after Kyoya chants his spell. The slash from the Chimaera was successfully deflected by the wall. Leaving the two generals for an opening.

Ginga rises his hand and starts to chant his own spell. " _May the wings of the angels pierce through the iron wall! Holy Lance!_ " As soon as the redhead finished his chant, a large magic circle appeared from the beneath of the Chimaera. Above the Chimaera, there appear nine lances made of light, pointing itself at the beast. Then it starts to attack the beast mercilessly. After that, the last lance appeared right above the Chimaera, and then immediately launched itself at the beast. Piercing through it.

The said beast roared again. The two generals didn't stop there, this time Kyoya made the attack. "See if you can dodge this! _Raging Blast!_ " Every rocks and boulder that happens to be at the area suddenly float and rush their way to the beast, crushing it.

Seconds passed in an intense silence, but never once do the two generals lowered their guard. Just as they predict, it wouldn't be that easy. The beast soon freed itself from the cage made of rocks and boulders.

They have successfully angered the beast.

The Chimaera roared and dozens of energy balls surround the beast. The two generals sweatdropped at the sight. Ginga is the first one to speak. "I-is this a real-life evading bullets game?"

"Seems like it,"

And then, the energy balls rush their way to the two generals. Kyoya immediately made up their defense. "Tch, what a pain, _Brutal Earth!_ " The earth trembles and cracks were made at the place where Kyoya stood and stretched as far as five meters before the two generals. Large pillars made of the earth rise from between the cracks. Letting the energy balls hit the pillars instead.

Ginga then chants his own spell as a back-up. He raised his hand as he said, " _O divine light, let them see thy power! Glimmer of Heaven!_ " A large arrow made of light appeared above his hand. The general then threw the projectile arrow at the beast who is still preparing for the second wave of energy balls. Ginga managed to knock the beast down, making another opening for them.

Kyoya smirked, knowing that they'll definitely win this battle. "Nice, I'll leave things up to you Ginga." He said. His companion nodded his head. Ginga closed his eyes to focus on writing a rune in his mind.

Little by little, large magic circles with symbols encrypted to it was made. The said magic circles surround the entire ground of the room. When the beast finally opened its eyes, the rune was complete.

" _Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners! Judgment!_ "

As soon as the chanting was finished. A rain of light pillars rains down from the ceiling, destroying everything in its path but the caster and who the caster considered 'a friend'. The Chimaera let out a large roar and was eventually drowned out by the sound of the raining of pillars of light that continues to pour down from the ceiling.

After that, a smoke was made for the aftermath. And when the smoke disappeared, so did the undead beast. Only one thing that Kyoya was sure, it was that Ginga completely annihilates the Chimaera. Marking their first victory overtaking on a Chimaera.

"Kyoya, this might sound weird, but it's the continuation of what we talk before."

The green haired general cocked his eyebrow. Surprised by the sudden start of a conversation. "It's about the first scroll found within the seven wonders of the world," Continued the other general. This piqued the taller general's interest.

"What about it?" He asked. Ginga stared at his friend in the eyes, hazel met oceanic blue. "We just battled an unknown leveled beast, a Chimaera. For a scroll. You know what I'm getting on right?" Asked the redhead.

Kyoya's mind then clicked, realizing what his friend is saying. "Whatever scroll that awaits us, it will be either a scroll we never saw or..." He paused while Ginga nodded his head. Kyoya closed his eyes and frown, didn't liking the way things are turning out.

"Or it's a forbidden scroll," Said the two in unison.

-L-

Masamune, Zeo, and Toby have just arrived before the main headquarter of the organization. He doesn't know why they said that the main one called for a small reinforcement from the Russia and America. One thing for sure though, it's not going to be a good news.

"Oh, if it isn't Masamune!" A friendly voice called out to him. The B-ranked soldiers turned their heads at where the sound is coming from. There stood a general with a blue hair staring right back at him with a big grin on his face. "King!" Masamune said as he walks to the said general and gave him a fist bump. "Toby and Zeo are here too! Man, it feels like so long time ago since the last time I met you guys!" King said as he high-fived Masamune's companions.

Toby smiled at the general's enthusiasm, while Zeo replied with the same enthusiasm. "Yeah! It's been years hasn't it?" He said. Seven years ago, they were a small yet lively group when they first join the organization. But everything changed when King was promoted to a general at their third year in the organization. Since then, they have never seen each other again. One thing that made them feel relieved is that King has never truly changed.

They continued the live chat as they went inside the building. Once they were inside, King told them to stay put and let him do the job signing them into the headquarter. It'll be faster, he said.

The three decided to look around the lobby they're in. Marble tiles decorated the floor and the concrete walls painted in white. The symbols of the six main elementals decorated the wall behind the receptionist table. Making the feel of the grand entrance to the HQ. The three stared at their surroundings in awe, never really have set a foot to the said building before.

"Huh? A mission? Now?"

They stopped looking around and blinked their eyes at the sound that the blue-haired general made. King turned his back to the receptionist table and walk towards the three who stared at him in question. The general scratched his head with the mixed feeling of exhaustion and frustration. "So guys, I know that all of you just came from a very long trip. But the organization can't let you guys catch a breath yet." He said as he offered them the letter that was given by the receptionist before.

Toby takes the letter and tore it open. When he finished unfolding the paper, he begins to read it. " _'Dear Sorcerers from the North. We are sorry to inform you about the sudden mission when all of you just arrived at the headquarter. At first, we believe that we can let you rest, but it seems like the situation has changed. The higher-ups have ordered all of you along with the general, Ares, to go on a mission. Obtaining an old scroll that we have found in the Colosseum, Rome. -Anubis'_ And that's the end."

Zeo put his hand under his chin, thinking. "Colosseum? In one of the wonders of the world?" He asked. Toby nodded his head, but Zeo asked another question. "I still don't see why the main headquarter needed a reinforcement though,"

The trio turned their attention to the general, expecting an answer. "What? I'm not the one that's going to prepare you guys the details, Yuki is." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. Masamune immediately fired another question. "Yuki? Who's that?"

King blinked his eyes. Then he realized what he just says wrong. "Oh yeah, sometimes I forgot that we're calling ourselves with codenames. Yuki is Anubis. He's small, but he's a master of knowledge. Some said that he's a living wikipedia, and I can't say that they're exaggerating. Oh, he's also a general." Explained the bluenette. Again, Masamune asked another question.

"But from what I've heard, Anubis is the lead of the scientists right? I thought generals were made to fight?" King gave another shrug as he answered. "Anubis can fight, yeah. Just didn't really made for it. He's more of a strategic planner with a ninety-nine point nine percent of success. Also, about generals being made to fight isn't really right either." His answer successfully making his friends faces full of question marks.

"The example is Anubis, just like I said before. He's a scientist, but he is a general. Also, there's Chris, codename Orion, one of the main four. He usually stays in the headquarter for his ability in healing can easily outclass every kind of medical machines we have these days. But then again, he was made for fight. At times, he's more like a doctor than general to me, honestly."

This time, it was Toby who's asking. "A doctor? Why is that?" King scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words to explain. "Uhh, I remembered once when he saved tons of sorcerers rank when he's still new in the general rank. I asked him 'how do you do that?, And he said something about the difference between being artificially dead and being literally dead and something about the fifteen minutes golden time. Bah, it's so confusing it hurts my head." King sighed after he finished the story. Then he told the trio that he'll lead them to their room so that they could pack their things up before going on their first mission.

Along the way, the four buddies talk about their how's their life going, trying to catch up with one another. "…And that's how we beat the crap out of the reapers!" Masamune finished as he swings his hands in an excited manner. King stared at them in awe and told them just how strong their bonds are it almost seem unbreakable, like a certain someone. "So hey, it's your turn to talk about your life, King. How's life being one of the nine generals?" Asked the white-haired man to the general.

King pondered for a bit before deciding to open his mouth. "Yeah, about that. I would say 'unique'…" He trailed off, giving his friends a question mark. "Especially with how the main four is and those three," The general said vaguely, only making his friends even more confused. But Zeo decided to change the subject. "Oh yeah, speaking of the main four, what are they exactly? We only got a gist of what they are aside from being a general. Said that they have some extraordinary powers or something?" He said.

The blue haired general stopped in his tracks and take a deep breath, preparing to explain. But then, another voice cuts him before he can speak. "The name of the main four actually came from the name of the four season's constellation indicator. Pegasus as Autumn, Leo as Spring, Draco as Summer, and Orion as Winter. They each have their own specialties like Pegasus have the power to control the time, Draco have the power of both creation and destruction, Leo has the power of controlling the mother earth itself, or let's say the four main elements, and Orion has the immortality."

The four turned their head towards where the voice comes from. And they found a girl scientist standing while holding a tablet in one hand and her other hand inside her lab jacket pocket. "Madoka? The leader of the US' scientists branch?" They said in unison. Madoka, the scientist only smiled back at them. "Not only do they have a special ability of their own, they too have the supreme powers and the tremendous amount of mana that they can contain at the same time. No wonder that people call these four at each generation god-blessed soldiers." She continued.

The three sorcerers stared at her in awe, while King sighed. Pretty hard to say, but he had to admit that's just how cool the main four actually is. Although, he never really saw the four using any of that special abilities. Ginga rewinding time? No. Ryuuga creates a living creature? No. Kyoya using another element outside of earth? No. Chris... Actually, never mind that. All of them looked invincible, and that's final.

He sometimes thought that they're not _human_. I mean, everyone will say that too right?

-L-

Ryuuga is walking through the quiet hall, but then suddenly stopped at the turns, a balcony before him. Just in time to hear the sound of a footstep.

"Who're you?" He asked in a cold tone. He glares to the night view in front of him. When he got no response, he turned his head slightly and suddenly jump out of instinct. A scythe traded place with him at the same spot in the last second.

"A reaper huh?"

When he finally got to see his ambusher, thanks to the moon, the general frown at it. "What are the likes of you doing here?" He asked in a whisper-tone. He just noticed that there's not only one reaper, but somewhere around ten.

The reaper raised it's scythe again, ready for another attack. And now, the other reapers got out from their hiding, nine of them. So that makes it ten reapers that's ready to kill him. They raised their heads, a row of white teeth visible under the shadow of their hood. Looking creepy for everyone else but any soldiers in Halcyon.

As soon as the reapers raised their scythes at the general, Ryuuga chant out his spell.

" _Violent Pain._ "

A circle void rift opened beneath his feet and surrounding the reapers at once. Lashes made of the dark elemental came out from the rift and immediately attack the reapers and ripping them apart. Making them vanish and turned into dust.

The dust then flew along with the wind, disappearing into the quiet night. Ryuuga stared at the outside scenery from where he stood. A thought crossed his mind.

 _The undead will rise, and when that happens, our time is up._

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kurooba: Oh whew, finally a fight scene. Sorry if it looks bad, I really can't do this kind of thing... Yet.**

 **Ginga: Woah, that main four description**

 **Kurooba: Overpowered yeah? There's a reason for that.**

 **Ginga: Oh really? Anyway, it's... Amazing! I can control time?!**

 **Kurooba: And Ryuuga can create and destroy anything**

 **Ginga: And Kyoya can command the four elemental at once!**

 **Kurooba: And Chris can't die, that much about it.**

 **Ginga: Wait, if the main four are a tradition, and the one that was called Orion has immortality, where did the last general Orion gone to?**

 **Kurooba: Dunno, anyways Ginga! Answering the review section!**

 ** _Resplandorrosa626: Oh, thank you very much! Hope you will like this chapter too and so on!_**

 ** _Cosmicnova777: Hello again! Also thank you very much! Hope you will like this chapter too and so on!_**

 ** _ChocoMeoka-Chan: Hello! First of all, thank you very much! Yes, the grammatical errors *sweating profusely* English isn't my first language, so yes. But I'll try to fix some things soon! Hope you will like this chapter too and so on!_**

 **Ginga: And I think that's all.**

 **Kurooba: Cool, alright, 3... 2... 1... We'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Ginga: Don't forget to review! We'll appreciate it so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurooba: Oh hello! It seems like I've got a record for updating after two days since the last one was updated?**

 **Ginga: Yeah, I was wondering about that too…**

 **Kurooba: Oh well, it's not like this story is still in development. Finished everything almost three months ago y'know?**

 **Ginga: No wonder you got this into the category of your 'big project'.**

 **Kurooba: Yep, anyways, we're wasting our time now. Disclaimer is that Metal Fight Beyblade's characters belong to Takafumi Adachi!**

 **Ginga: Warning includes wrong grammar, typoes, OOC, and many many more.**

 **Kurooba: That being said, ENJOY!**

-G-

 _A lone sorcerer was walking through the forest, behind him is one of the generals, Ryuuga. They walk and walk and walk, it feels like it has been hours since the last time they stop to catch a breath. That was probably like seven hours ago or so, judging from how dark the forest has become._

" _Hey Ryuuga, can we rest here?" Asked the sorcerer. When he got no response, he turned his head to see that the general is nowhere to be seen. "Ryuuga? Ryuuga, where are you Ryuuga?!" He shouted frantically. He's supposed to be helping (or escorting) the general on the mission, but it seems like his fatigue has made him lose his focus, also senses._

 _Ginga then sighed and continue to walk, this time to find the silver-haired general. He'll be in a lot of trouble if the organization knew that he lost a general, well it's not like the general himself isn't capable of combat. But some people really like to make some things a big deal, and he isn't really fond of that._

 _So again, he walks._

 _He walks through the dense and dark forest while cursing himself for his incompetence. Until he heard the sound of rustling. He found himself in his fighting stance, ready to fight with whatever that's coming to get him. Well, at least that is what he suspected. He doesn't know that the one who will run out of the bush is a countryman._

 _The said man is already in a bad shape, his clothes were torn as if he just fought with a lion. The man then hid behind the sorcerer who just stared at him dumbfoundedly. He didn't mind the blood stains that he's going to get later on. It's just—_

" _They-they're here!" The man shouted, and Ginga's instinct told him the same thing. "Sir, I will deal with them here, you can go and try to find a safe place." Said the sorcerer without turning his head to the man, his voice calm. The man did as he was instructed._

 _When Ginga could no longer hear the sound of the footsteps, he sighed. This is just perfect, he loses Ryuuga, and now a stranger was being attacked by some unknown thing. The second he thought about that, he jumped out from his position._

 _There he saw the giant creature that tried to slash at him. Great, he thought. It's not just some ordinary beast that tried to kill the man from before, and there's a bunch of them. And that creature is none other than the infamous werewolf. A B-leveled monster, just perfect for his rank._

 _The beasts growled at him, there's like twenty of them. He was about to attack when he heard the sound of a broken twig. The entire army of the werewolves including the sorcerer turned their head at the source of the sound. Ginga cursed, what the hell is that man still doing here?!_

 _One of the werewolves then jump and tried to slash at the man but failed as the man luckily dodge it. When the werewolf was trying to perfect his stance, the man ran for the sake of his life. Knowing that, the pack of werewolves ran at where the man has run to._

" _What?! Hey! Come back here!" Shouted the soldier. Ginga then ran as fast as he can, but knowing that he couldn't catch up with those werewolves, he chants a spell to enhance his speed._

 _Soon after that, he was able to catch up with the werewolves. Damn that man must be some kind of an athlete for being able to outrun these wolves in this dense and not to mention dark forest. Then without another thought, Ginga cast out another spell._

" _O mighty wind, may your edges can cut through the space!_ Wind Blade!"

 _A gust of wind slashed through the space and tear the front line of the werewolves apart. Noticing the attack, the werewolves turned their attention to the sorcerer. The sorcerer smirked and then taunt the werewolves to come at him._

 _One werewolf charge at him at full speed, when it was close enough to the soldier, the werewolf raised its claws. But Ginga was ready for that attack, so he dodges and cast out another spell. "_ Whirlwind Slash! _"_

 _This time, a small typhoon was made out of nowhere and knocked the werewolf to the air, resulting in at the said werewolf to fall on its friends, knocking them out as well._

 _The sorcerer kept on fighting by himself as some of the werewolves got back out from their unconscious state and start attacking him again. "_ Wind Blade! _" He shouted as the last werewolf got knocked out, unconscious. Ginga then falls to his butt, panting hard. All of that really exhaust his mana and he really needs to stop now._

 _Yet, he can't do that. He stood up once again, then he noticed the man from before is there. Standing at his spot, staring at him in awe despite the fact of all the injury that he got. Ginga then walked towards the man, as he said. "Don't worry, I'll fix up your wounds." And held out his hand._

 _The man grabbed the sorcerer's hand and shook his head. "Thank you, but I don't need it." He said. Ginga frowned at the man's response. Who the heck doesn't need a first aid when they're in this horrible state? He was about to argue when the man continued to talk. "Besides, I have you here."_

 _Ginga was about to say something in response but got cut off again when he felt a sudden sharp pain. His legs suddenly felt so heavy and didn't able to sustain his weight and soon gave up, luckily the man caught him._

" _Yes, because you're here."_

 _That's the last thing that he heard before everything fades into black. He swears that he heard a smirk forming on the man's face._

 _-G-_

Ginga's eyes slowly fluttered open. He changed his position to sitting, then he noticed his surrounding area. Seems like they're still at the place where they last fought with the Chimaera. He saw that Kyoya was staring right back at him. They were looking at each other in a short moment.

Finally, Kyoya breaks the ice. "Bad dream too?" He asked. Ginga nodded but stayed silent, his eyes were downcast. Doesn't care about the fact that his friend said 'too'. The green-haired general stared at his companion for another minute before deciding to speak up. "You can talk if you want to,"

Ginga instantly turned his attention back to Kyoya while the said man sighed and leaned his back against the wall. Ginga hesitated for a moment but then decided to speak. "I just dreamed about how I got to be a general," This topic succeeded in picking on the other general's attention.

Ginga stared at his own hand as he said. "It's weird, I saw this man got chased by a pack of werewolves and then I saved him. After that, I say that I'll heal his exterior wounds but he refused," He clenched his fist, and continued. " _'I don't need it. Besides, I have you here.'_ Was what he said to me, and then everything turns black."

Kyoya crossed his arms, trying to get comfortable. "Then, what happened after that?" He asked. Ginga turned his attention to the earth elemental general, he blinked twice before answering. "Well, the next thing I know is that I wake up in the infirmary, and Ryuuga was there." Kyoya nodded his head in understanding. Then, he asked another question. "What did Ryuuga say to you?" Ginga scratched the back of his head, trying to remember what did Ryuuga said to him back then. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh, he said something about my promotion to become a general." He grinned sheepishly.

But Kyoya didn't seem to understand his goofiness. "That's weird." He stated, earning a small hum from his companion. Kyoya's tone cold and serious. "The same thing happened to me before I become a general. I saved a girl who got chased by an A-leveled monster, and when I offered to heal her wound, she declined. She said the same thing as the one who you saved because I was there. Then I lost my consciousness." He explained.

Ginga stopped his action and his expression turned serious, something isn't right here. "It's the same to you? When you wake up too? Ryuuga was there to tell you?" He asked. The green-haired general nodded his head, then said. "I'm betting that this happened to Chris too, when he wakes up after getting unconscious for almost three days after a mission, Ryuuga came out from the infirmary at the same time."

The sudden silence let the two to think for themselves. This is too good to be a coincidence. Amongst all of them, Chris joined the main four as the last person. And for the same scenario to be repeated three times to three different people too. This is wrong, something is wrong. _What do they miss?_

"Hey, Kyoya,"

The said man snapped out from his thoughts when he heard Ginga calling up to him. "Should we get going? From the first scroll found within the wonders of the world to this repeated scenario, all of these makes my head dizzy. If we can't even sleep, why bother resting now?" Hearing the suggestion, Kyoya smirked and then stood up.

"Yeah, and we can ask these things to that guy after we finished."

-G-

Chris stood in the training room alone. Closing his eyes as he did so. Thousands of thoughts flew inside his head. Then he opened his eyes again, only to know that he's at the dead end.

Nothing makes sense here. Disease? Yeah right, they can back-firing him about worrying about it since he _can't_ die anyway. Also, what about curing a disease that qualified as _betraying_ Halcyon? Agh, why every time he thought about this, he only makes it worse!

He punched one of the dummies there, he didn't realize that he went too far that he tears the dummy's head from its body. As if he cares, this organization can change it afterward. The general frowned, what was it that Ryuuga and Yuki were talking about back then?

His breath hitched as he realized something. _Why would he care about what they were talking about?_

It's not like a mere disease can kill him, so why care? It's not like losing all those five liters of blood will kill him, so why care? It's not like if he loses his _heart_ will kill him anyway, so why care? He's immortal for goddamn sake! Why can't his brain understand the concept of "can't die"? What part of it that he doesn't understand?

Just as he was about to take out his frustration on the dummy again, he sensed some mana other than his. He chants his spell and immediately firing it at the source of the life energies. " _Freeze Lancer!_ "

Lances made of ice came out of thin air. Their heads pointed at the intruders. As soon as they finished their form, they lunged at the intruders who was shouting frantically at the general. The said general realized who the intruders were actually and stopped the freezing lances right before they could strike at his targets, two or three inches away from their faces. "Kenta, Benkei, and Tsubasa? What are all of you doing here?" He asked as the freezing lances dissolved into thin air.

Tsubasa who was the first to recover, answered the general's question. "I came here for some training. Kenta and Benkei want to join in too, so I let them be." He said. Chris sighed, either in exhaustion or relief, he didn't know. "Sorry if we're startling you like that," This time it was Kenta who spoken up. Chris shook his head and smiled at them. "No, it's okay. I should be the one who apologizes." He said, both his voice and face told the three sorcerers that he was tired, _very_ tired.

Benkei decided to ask the general's well-being. "Hey Chris, it might be just me. But, are you okay? You look very tired." Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise. Did he really look that obvious? "Oh do I? No I'm not, probably just your imaginary." He waved his hand as he said so.

The three looked at each other, confirming what they just heard was right. Chris sighed again. "Really, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Tsubasa decided to drop the subject and asked another topic. "Well if you say so, then what are you doing here? It's pretty unusual for a general to be in the training room." Chris scratched the back of his neck, trying to find a good reason to say. "Well, I just really need to get some of my steams out. Those paper-works are going to make me mad, I swear" He answered, half truth-half lying. I mean, he couldn't just blurt out 'No, I'm just really mad at myself for being stupid at some disease that can't kill me in any way. Mind punching me in the face?' Yeah, definitely not.

Then the general coughed to get the tension out. "Well, since you guys are here. I'll help you with your training." He finally said. The three sorcerer's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really Chris? You'll help us?" Kenta asked, just to make sure. Chris nodded his head and a smirk formed on his face. "Yeah, come at me however you want." Taunt the general.

The three waste no time to chant their spells, launching them at the general. The said general was a little bit startled but soon regained his composure. First is Tsubasa, "O mighty wind, may your edges can cut through! _Wind Blade!_ " Then, Kenta. "Light up the holy flames! _Fireball!_ " And lastly, Benkei. "Aah! I'm fired up! _Stone Blast!"_

Wind with the shape of a blade, Fireballs, and a shaking ground. All of them are directed to the general, who just smirk in return. A huge blast was made by the clash of the three elemental at once. Smokes appeared, blocking their views. Once the smoke disappeared, they're not surprised to see that the general is still standing at the same spot and unharmed.

Chris grinned at the three who is in the guarding position, ready to take the blast from the general. "I know you guys can do better than this, but it's my turn now. "Furious maiden of icy snow, born on the strains of the storm, rain down, _Blizzard!"_ He chanted.

Just as the spell called, a sudden blizzard came out of nowhere and hit the three repeatedly, making them lose their balance. Benkei immediately stood up in the harsh blizzard, trying to cast a defense spell. "Ugh, I can't let it end like this. _Gaia Swell!"_ A wall made out of earth then sprung out from the ground, creating a shield to endure the blizzard for the sorcerers.

Chris noticing this immediately ceased the spell and throw out another one. "Good one Benkei, but can that shield of yours protect you from this? _Freeze Lancer!_ " The lances made out of ice once again were summoned by the general, this time there were more of them than before. The lances then lunged at the wall made of earth that separating the general with the sorcerers. When one of the lances came in contact with the wall, the two shattered creating an explosion.

What did the general didn't expect was that both Kenta and Tsubasa were working on a rune the entire time Benkei kept him busy. Knowing this, he smiled proudly at them. Both Kenta and Tsubasa then chant to activate the rune. "O hellion, whose roar chills the very soul, resound, _Bloody Howling!"_

Chris widened his eyes in surprise, did they just used one of the ninth leveled rune? Chris then just realized that he just lowered his guard, he knew not to look down on his opponents but it seems like he just neglected that principle. It'll be too late for him to move away from the incoming giant blood colored ball to swallow him. And true to that, when the two came in contact, a thrilling scream could be heard. Forcing all of them to cover their ears. Chris clenched his teeth, _too late._

Soon, yet another explosion could be heard. The three sorcerers stand still at their place, waiting for the smoke to clear. And once it's clear, they can't believe that the general is still standing and that he didn't even move an inch. But then they realized something red rolling down the general's chin.

When Chris raised his head, where they could confirm what the red liquid actually is. One thing for sure is that they have landed a blow on the general. Their face lit up at this, while the blond general gives out a small sigh. "Well, I admit I didn't expect that. Sorry if I looked down on you guys before." He said, as the wound on his forehead healed on its own. The mana inside of his body reacted on its own, it will forever heal its master. Even if he loses every organs or blood, he will be alive as long as there is mana inside of him.

The three sorcerers looked at each other, a satisfaction plastered on their face. Chris then opened his mouth again. "So, do you guys want a second round? Next one won't be so easy, I'll warn you." When the three nodded at the same time, the general smirked and prepared to unleash his spell. "Current of madness and greed, stir and surge! _Tidal Wave!"_

Well, this ought to keep his mind occupied with something else.

-G-

Both Kyoya and Ginga were wandering through the halls for what feels like hours. Right now, Ginga groaned as he leaned his back against the wall while Kyoya takes a seat on a nearby rock. The redhead groaned for the fifteenth time since they arrive at the place where they stood now. "Give me a break, we've been wondering for hours and we haven't seen any other room since the last one where we fought a Chimaera at. Who makes this kind of place anyway?" He whined.

Kyoya shrugged, his guess about the existence of this labyrinth is just as good as the redhead. "Whoever that had this twisted idea of making an underground labyrinth must be insane and that's final," He stated.

"Can't deny that,"

Ginga slumped and then holding his knees together. Then he mumbled some words that Kyoya couldn't (and don't want to) make out. After that, the smaller general raised his head while groaning. "Can't I just fast forward time so that we can finish this sooner? I'm really tired now," Said the redhead as he glared at the wall before him, daring it to talk back to him.

Kyoya deadpanned at his friend. "You do know that when you do that, only the world around you that got double-speed, while you just stand still for hours like an idiot." He said. Ginga goes back mumbling some incomprehensible things before replying to the greenhead. "Yeah, you've got a point."

Just when Ginga was about to complain some more, the two generals heard a thumping sound. They stared at each other and then nodded, after that, they ran towards the source of the sound.

After taking some minutes to found it, they saw a double-door with a huge yet symmetrical craving on both doors. They could make a dragon's head in the middle of each door. While they want to observe the craving some more, they, unfortunately, didn't have the time. So the two proceed to open the door.

Kyoya opened the door while Ginga stays guard behind the greenhead in case they got an ambush. But when Kyoya successfully opened the door, they didn't expect _that_ to be inside this gigantic room.

There, inside the room. A dracolich stood with its bone wings flapping madly. They could see chains on both the dracolich's neck and legs, binding the skeletal dragon on its place. One thing for sure that ran through their mind.

 _What the heck?_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **Kurooba: Ohhohoho!**

 **Ginga: Dracolich? How could there be a dracolich in an underground labyrinth?**

 **Kurooba: Beats me, guess you should stop the time to move forward then?**

 **Ginga: You gotta be kidding me.**

 **Kurooba: In fact, I do. Now then, here is the answer review section!**

 _ **Cosmicnova777: First of all, hello again and thank you very much! Ah, I don't know about the English version since I watched the Japanese one (Also pretty much why I typed Ginga instead of Gingka) and Ginga's bey there was called Big Bang Pegasis. But yeah, the reason was the same. Sci-fi? I must agree with you on that. And Ryuuga probably will make something with that power of his in the future chapter ;) And you're in luck, Kenta and Benkei just made their appearance! I hope you enjoy this chapter too and so on!**_

 **Ginga: And that.**

 **Kurooba: Phew, pray for me that I'll survive tomorrow's test… And the week after that… And two weeks after that… So, I'll see you guys, in the next chapter!**

 **Ginga: Don't forget to review! We really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurooba: Guess what, guess what?**

 **Ginga: Another chapter, yeah, I guess that.**

 **Kurooba: Yes yes, I'm so hyped! The real conflict just started here!**

 **Ginga: What? Then what about Chris? Didn't he look like he would kill Ryuuga for his answer? Isn't that a conflict?**

 **Kurooba: Not wrong, not correct either. Also, what was that about Chris wanted to kill Ryuuga?**

 **Ginga: Uhh…**

 **Kurooba: Whatever, anyway! Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi is the real owner of Metal Fight Beyblade.**

 **Ginga: And Warning includes wrong grammar, typos, wrong choices of words, blah blah blah… And there's a bonus in this one, described in the summary. Why do I get a bad feeling?**

 **Kurooba: Alright! That being said, enjoy!**

-O-

The two generals stared at the dracolich before them in horror. "Dracolich, a dragon without a flesh. They're supposed to be dead, but there exists a rune that can give a soul to a dead being. It's a forbidden rune, but some people just really like to mess with us. And that whoever used this kind of technique is called the 'necromancer'." Ginga said, remembering what he learned years ago. Kyoya nodded at the explanation. He looked around the room, trying to find a trace of the magic circle used to give the dead dragon a soul.

 _None._ Kyoya clenched his teeth, trying to figure out the dracolich's weakness. It is said that to kill a dead being with a soul is to re-activate the rune that was used to turn them alive and command the said rune to detach the soul from the body and set the soul free. But the lack of the said rune in this room suggesting to him that the ritual wasn't performed in this place. It must be somewhere pretty far from here. The green haired general clicked his tongue, never ever in his thought crossed that something like this will happen.

On the hand, Ginga sensed the uneasiness feeling from the other general. He too had scanned the entire room only to find nothing that resembles a magic circle. This means trouble for them, is what they thought. But it seems like Ginga have something else in his mind. He tapped Kyoya's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Kyoya, I have a plan." He said and returning his gaze to the dracolich. Kyoya stayed silent, a cue for the redhead to continue. "I will use my time-control to see what happened here. And until then, can you give me some time?" Kyoya smirked and nodded his head. "But you better hurry, that guy smells like trouble."

Without another thought, Kyoya jumped and attacked the dracolich. Although the said dracolich is bounded with the chains, it's size can easily reach the entire room. Knowing that, Kyoya will have to endure all the attacks alone until Ginga finished his own task. " _Brutal Earth!_ " He chanted. Cracks made by the general surrounded the dracolich's territory, then pillars of earth came out from between the cracks, hitting the dracolich and sending it to the air. The undead-dragon let out a pained roar. The chains have reached the maximum extension, which results in the dracolich to get dragged back to the surface. Hitting it hard.

At the same time, Ginga crouched. His hands touching the ground. He closed his eyes, concentrating on every bit of his powers. After that, a blue magic circle appeared beneath his hands. Activating his special ability.

" _O great Chronos, the spirit of time. Let this caster see, listen, and feel the past. Creation to destruction, portal of time, void elemental. Heed my words, as I will tear through the history…_ "

He opened his eyes. At the same time, a giant blue magic circle that resembled a clock appeared, surrounding the said general. Then, he shouted.

" _Chronos: Alpha Reign!_ "

-O-

 _Ginga slowly opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the same room from before. Just with the lack of dracolich fighting with his friend. He scanned the room once again, everything still feels new here, the stones used as a wall is still clean without moss or cracks. The concrete floor is clean and polished too, you could even see your own reflection at it. He was about to move from his spot when he heard the banging sound from the door._

 _The double door was wide opened and a person with a hood ran inside and closed the door again. Then the person put on a seal on it so it couldn't be opened. The person was panting hard, but then someone banged the door, sending the person to fall on his butt. The person then slides down his hood, revealing his face. The man has a brown hair with orange bangs. He also has dark green eyes, beneath his eyes, there are some strange markings. If he dared to guess, the man must be from Egypt. Although, what is he doing here in the United Kingdom? Underneath the Stonehenge even?_

" _There is no time," He said. The general raised one eyebrow, questioning the man's words. He doesn't need to be on guard because this power let the general goes unseen, besides, changing the history is a crime, no? The man then jogged to the middle of the room. When he did, the man turned to face the double-door. Then a blood red magic circle appeared beneath his feet. Ginga knows that rune too well, knowing that one of the nine generals—Tithi, usually used the same rune as the man before him. A summoning rune. Ginga slapped his forehead, why did he never thought about this before?!_

"Great heroes, destructor, peace-maker, monsters, abomination, legend. I summon you to this era, this caster, I'll be your master and serve me as you will! Istad'ii!"

 _As he finished his chanting, the magic circle began to grow bright. Ginga has to close his eyes at the brightness. When the light had faded, the general opened his eyes again. And his pupils dilated._

 _Behind the man, there stood the mighty beast, a symbol of all that is malevolence. A dragon. The dragon's scale painted in amber color, their eyes are the color of blood. Ginga stared at the dragon in horror. Not because of the dragon itself, but because of the fact that the man isn't the necromancer, he's actually a summoner. But what would he be doing here? Hiding? Just as he finished his thoughts, the sound of the banging can be heard again, it's more violent this time. From behind the doors, Ginga could make several people shouted._

" _Come out of there this instant, Nile!"_

" _We know you're in there!"_

" _Get out now you traitor!"_

 _Nile? So that's his name. And he was treated as a traitor for whatever reason that is. The man—Nile, clenched his teeth, eyes full of hatred. Then he shouted back. "I told you it's not me who did it! It's that goddamn succubus who did all of it!" Then, someone outside the room shouted their reply. "Yeah right! As if that could convince us! And stop calling her a succubus! We all know damn well—and so do you, that every piece of evidence pointed at you, you blasted traitor!"_

 _Nile's breath hitched. What they just said is true, every evidence they've found, all pointing in the same direction. And that is towards him. He cursed the said succubus with all of his beings. Then he eyed the dragon behind him, just then did his mind stopped from going rampant. At the same time, the doors were busted open. Ginga jumped out from his position, well he might be invisible—both physically and supernaturally, but he just really wanted to get a good vision of what's going on._

 _His eyes went wide once again. That uniform, he saw the same uniform design back then. The people who were chasing Nile was no other than the sorcerers and a general from his very own organization, Halcyon._ What is the meaning of this?!

 _They quickly surround the only path to exit. Ginga could see that Nile's figure tensed, figuring from the way he clenched his fists. "Give up now Nile, there is no way you can escape now." A girl's voice echoed in the room. Ginga's eyes went wide again, this era has never ceased to surprise him. While Nile's eyes went sharper and sharper as the figure walk to the front of the crowd._

No, no way… _There is no way that this could be true. That all too familiar figure, it can't be… Madoka?!_

 _Her face is still the same as when the first time they met. Which is also the first time where he—_

" _Nile, know you're place you traitor." She said coldly, which surprised Ginga. Never had he ever seen the girl be so cold and harsh towards someone. And that uniform, that's the general uniform. So, Madoka is a general too? Nile snickered at the general's comment. "Heh, how ironic. To be called a traitor when you, yourself is the real traitor." He said. Traitor? Does he mean that Madoka is the succubus he mentioned earlier?_

 _He kept all the questions in his mind, in the meantime, he will have to focus on what's going on. Madoka glared at the man before her, disliking how he describes her. "How dare you. First, you betrayed us and now you're calling me a succubus? How much have you fall, general Nile?"_

 _General? Ginga turned his attention to the Egyptian. Nile is a general? Why had he never heard of this? How long ago is this actually?!_

 _Nile stared back at the other general, bored. "And how long will you pretend to be a human?" He returned the question. This leads to Madoka snapped. "That's it, all of you! Get that traitor! Show him no mercy!" The sorcerers did as they were instructed and begin to shoot every kind of spells at the former general. The dragon behind Nile moved to protect its master. Faintly, Ginga heard Nile commanding the dragon. "Fafnir, go as wild as you want. Finish them off." He ordered._

 _The dragon—Fafnir, roared and then flapped its wings. The blast was so hard it sent everyone in the room to the air and hit the wall. Leaving the cracks behind, so that's where it comes from. The dragon didn't stop there, it opened it's mouth and a magic circle appeared. At the center of the magic circle appeared an energized energy ball. And in seconds, a laser beam spread through the ground. Resulting in a huge explosion. The fire on the aftermath lasts for a second before a gust of wind came and putting out the fire. And the one who did it is no other than Madoka herself._

" _Let's settle this here and now, Nile." She said, her eyes burning with the fire of hatred._

-O-

Ryuuga walked out from the HQ, setting off on a mission. On his right hand is a small map that Yuki made for him. On his other hand is his luggage. He walks at his own pace, trying to calm his mind.

There is something that nags his mind since the first time he woke up in the morning. It feels like that there'll be a disaster when he got back to the headquarter. He tried to get rid of that feeling, but it won't go away. Maybe the other 'him' told him that that's exactly what will happen.

He got rid of that thoughts and continued to walk. For now, he will have to take a train to London and find whoever the Wizard told him to meet. Now then, to the nearest station.

When he got to the station, people stared at him in awe. His badge-a flying phoenix and his uniform are enough to indicate that he came from the organization, Halcyon. And a general nonetheless. Ryuuga ignored all of those stares and continue on to walk when he was near the locket, a little boy and girl came running to him. "Hello, mister!" They said in a cheerful tone. Ryuuga didn't really know how to deal with this kind of thing so he just nods at them. "Do you come from Halcyon? The biggest mages organization ever?" Asked the boy. The general couldn't deny that he could see twinkles at the two children eyes.

He sighed and crouched down. "Yes, what is it that you want?" He asked, trying to be friendly but he failed spectacularly. But that doesn't stop the two children to ask him questions. "So, so, what rank are you in mister?" This time, it was the girl who asked. Ryuuga blinked once before answering. "General." And that successfully made the two children stare at him in awe. "Woah! You're a general mister?! That's so cool! Hey, hey, how does it feel to become a general, mister?" The boy once again asked, with more enthusiast. Ryuuga stopped and think for a second. "It's great and all, you can help people and stuff like that." He said. A pretty lame response, he knows, but anything will do for these two little children.

When he accidentally saw a digitalized clock, Ryuuga knew that he had to get a move on. "Alright, I think that's it. Now I have a mission to do." He said and stand up. Then he left without saying another word. From the crowded place, he could make the conversation of the two children from before. "That's so cool! We get to see a real general! I want to be like him someday, so I can protect you, mother, and father!"

"Heh, you should be able to cast fireball first if you want to protect me," Mocked the girl. The boy then replied with more enthusiasm. "Alright! I'll show you that I can cast not just fireball, but ten of them!"

"Oh really? That will be a hundred years too soon for you."

"Whaat? Why do you always mock me like that?"

And Ryuuga hears nothing after that. He finally got to the platform, he immediately went into the exclusive train that just arrived. When he got a little lost in his thought, there is one thing that crossed his mind.

 _If only those children know…_

-O-

Kenta, Benkei, and Tsubasa lying on the ground, panting hard. Sweats covered their entire body just like how they just got out from a harsh rain. In front of them, there stood a general who just barely sweating. He doesn't seem to be out of breath either. Chris take a seat on the ground while staring at the four who is still panting very hard, then closed his eyes. All the memory that he got from before resurfaced, leaving him in another stress.

After another moment of silence, the three got up from lying on the ground to sit. "Oh man, you generals are so strong! My defenses are easily broken through." Benkei said as he sighed in both defeat and exhaustion. Kenta and Tsubasa nodded at their friend's statement. Each one of them has at least fought with one of the nine generals before—but not the main four, and the generals could easily defeat them within five minutes or so. And this is their first time to fight one of the main four, and that's serious hell. Chris took on the three of them at the same time, they give their best shot and Chris doesn't even move an inch from where he stood since the beginning. No wonder people called them the boss' favorites, they are tough as hell.

When the thought of the boss flew through the silver-haired sorcerer, Tsubasa asked the general who seems to be in a deep thought. "Hey Chris," The said general raised his head at the sound of his name. "Have you ever seen the boss' face before?" He asked. Chris blinked twice and then shook his head. "If you want to know how they look like, ask either Ryuuga, Dynamis, or Yuki," He said. Kenta raised an eyebrow. "Wait, even if you are a general—one of the main four even, you still haven't seen the boss' face?" Asked the green haired sorcerer. Chris nodded his head in confirmation, then he told them just how things were going at the generals level.

"Amongst all of the soldiers here, the only one who knows Wizard's face are only Ryuuga, Dynamis, and Yuki for some reason…" Tsubasa said, repeating what the general just said before. "Well, if it isn't obvious enough that that's a weird concept, don't you think? Why do they call the main four the boss' favorite when only one of them has seen their face?" Chris shrugged at the question. He didn't really mind it at first, to be honest, but since that day…

The blond general then turns to ask a question. "Hey, what will you guys do when you know you have some incurable disease?" The sudden question made the three surprised for a moment. "This is hypothetical, okay?" The blond finished. Benkei was the first to answer. "Ehh, I think I'll be in panic. Since you will have no one to rely on. But we got you here, Chris! The number one healer from the entire world! So, I guess I'm okay with it." And then Kenta. "Yeah, I think most people will be in panic. And that's probably a reason as to why they are going to give their best at the small time they have left. But just like what Benkei said, we have you, Chris! So, we don't have to worry about the lack of antidote!" And lastly Tsubasa. "I'm accepting it, the world is already cruel as it is. And what they say too. What's with the sudden question Chris? Did something happen?"

Chris shook his head. After that, he thanked the three and left the room in silence. On his way back to his office, a new thought flew across his mind. "Not worrying because I'm immortal, huh?" He whispered. "And because I'm here…" He stared at the glass wall beside him, the view is great this morning. The everlasting lushes of green never ceased to make him relaxed and peaceful, even at times like this. As he stared at the scenery, he whispered to himself.

"Someone said the same thing before I became a general."

-O-

Kyoya was panting, really hard. The dracolich before him was still standing after all the blows that they took. The general clenched his fists, he then eyed his companion from the corner of his eyes. The said redhead is still in the same position with the magic circles still surrounding him. Damn, what took him so long?!

Just as he thought that, he jumped out from the dracolich's sudden attack, barely escaping it. Ain't no way he's giving up now! The general then returned the attack with his own spell, still in mid-air. "Rain down, o crystals of light." He chanted. When his feet touched the ground again, crystals formed in the air and the edges pointing at the dracolich who just got back up. " _Cluster Raid!_ " The general shouted, then the crystals glided towards the dracolich. Before the crystals can touch the dracolich, they flapped their wings and the crystals disintegrated by the force. This is what Kyoya hates about the dracolich. Aside from being so big, the undead-dragon is so agile too.

"I swear Ginga, if you don't come out after I get this one out, I'm going to murder you and making it look like an accident." He mumbled. Then the general changed his stance. He pointed his right hand at the dracolich while the other grabbed his right arm, focusing all mana on his right hand. His right feet at the front while the left is behind the other, the gap is shoulder width apart. At the same time, large magic circles begin to form behind him. The largest magic circle has four smaller magic circles that symbolize the four main elements, circling the large one. Time to show this undead his special ability.

The dracolich didn't just stand and watch. Beneath the dracolich appears a gigantic magic circle, surrounding his entire body. The undead-dragon roar and thousands of charging energy balls appeared, preparing to take the general down. Kyoya was surprised at first, there is no way that anyone could make something like that so fast, but then remembered that the one he's fighting now isn't a person. Once all of his mana gathered at his right hand, he chanted.

" _O power that lies at the root of all creation, O memory inscribed in ages past, hear my call and arise before me…_ "

The dracolich's energy balls have finished charging, the dragon then roared. And just that, the energy balls shoots laser beam to one direction, to Kyoya. At the same time, the general finished his chanting.

" _Ancient Catastrophe!_ "

The magic circles then blasted a large laser beam of each element at the direction of the dracolich. And when his own laser beams come in contact with the dracolich's, a large explosion could be heard. The explosion sent both general and dracolich to the wall, crashing it hard. Kyoya's vision started to blur, he already exhausted his mana, he can't move his limbs anymore. He laughed weakly at his pathetic state, at least he could stop the dracolich from moving for a while. So that goddamn Hagane Ginga better be back by now or they will be roasted, he thought as he stared at the still figure of his friend without the soul.

Just as he finished his thought about that, he saw a movement. And his eyes widen in surprise when it's the dracolich that stood up. _No way… Impossible!_

The dracolich stared at Kyoya's way and then making their way towards the general. The said general still didn't cover from his surprise. He thought he was able to take down that dracolich if only for a moment, but fate doesn't think so. Once the dracolich is near, Kyoya have to lift his head (even if it hurts) so that he could see the skull of the gigantic dracolich. And in his blurry vision, he saw it.

 _That the dracolich swings their claw at him._

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Kurooba: Woohoo! I killed Kyoya!**

 **Ginga: Why'd you kill him?!**

 **Kyoya: Why'd you kill me?!**

 **Kurooba: Oh geez you two, didn't I already warn about this in the summary?**

 **Kyoya: But why me?! If Ryuuga died, we have Kenta. But if I died, who will be the next Leo?!**

 **Kurooba: Ginga, reply the reviews section!**

 **Kyoya: Don't ignore me!**

 _ **Cosmicnova777: Hello again and please don't mind me, I just love replying to reviews! Oh, about the world. Yeah, there is nothing to tell actually, it's just the non-existent of Beyblades and magic reigns, aside from that everything is like your ordinary days (Oh, the past are pretty different though). And the fight scenes, first of all, thank you. I actually never do something like this before, not to mention my lack of vocabularies (heh) but alas, I will try my best! Thank you for the suggestion! Also yes, tests are so annoying they should've burned them. Hope you enjoy this chapter too and so on!**_

 **Ginga: And that's it.**

 **Kurooba: Okay, then. I see you, in the next chapter!**

 **Ginga: Don't forget to review, we will appreciate it!**

 **Kyoya: Are you forgetting me?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurooba: Oh, hello there, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Ginga: Yes, back to us and this crazy story.**

 **Kurooba: Sheesh, no need to be like that. I'm working hard too, you know?**

 **Ginga: Yeah, yeah, whatever. What do we have today? Disclaimer is that we—characters from Metal Fight Beyblade are owned by Takafumi Adachi-sensei**

 **Kurooba: And warning includes wrong grammar, typos, wrong choices of words, mentions of blood, character death, OOC, and many more.**

 **Kurooba: Well, that being said, enjoy~**

 _-R-_

 _Ryuuga stands before the giant doors. This is the third time that the 'Wizard' summoned him to his office for the past three days simultaneously. He sighed, thinking what kind of 'chores' will he told him to do today. He knocked the door, then he heard a voice from inside. "Come in," And just with that, the general let himself in. Once he's inside, he closed the door and asked the boss of this organization. "What do you want me to do today?"_

 _He could hear the person before he chuckled. "Ah, sorry if I annoyed you because I summoned you like this since three days ago." Ryuuga holds back his urge to sigh and just continue to stare at the person before him. "And I don't think that you just summon me like this again only to have a small talk?" He asked. The 'Wizard' turned his expression from playful to serious. "Yes, let's just get to the point. Please take a seat first, Draco."_

 _It's not new for the boss to call him by codename since the boss himself never revealed his true name. The general then take a seat in front of Wizard's desk, letting himself be comfortable before listening to whatever order that he wants the general to do. Once he settled, he nodded to the person before him to let him speak. "All right, you do realize that the undead has been threatening to resurface, correct?"_

 _Ryuuga nodded, remembering the event from last night. Those reapers aren't any ordinary reapers, because how the hell can they pass through the Halcyon guarding system? Yuki must be devastated when he heard about this. The 'Wizard' then continued, "That means we need to get prepared too, well, we have the four of you. But with what the four of you know, I don't think even the four of you can defeat an entire army made of madness." He sighed before continuing._

" _Today, I'm sending you off to meet with the tenth general."_

 _Ryuuga raised his eyebrow, definitely not seeing this coming. "The 'tenth' general?" He asked, emphasizing the word tenth. The 'Wizard' nodded, he then cupped his hands. "Yes, I never told you about this last general, because…" He trailed off, looking pretty unsure whether to actually do this or not. But then he decided to just do it for safety measures. "Because he betrayed us. He betrayed us once, and we have no choice but to banish him. Never in my life has ever come the time I need to call for his aid again." His eyes full of sorrow and hatred towards whoever is this tenth general. Ryuuga can feel the tension rising when the person before him tighten his hands._

" _But I think I can rest assure knowing that the of four you are here." The boss continued, his grip strength lessened. He then proceeds to ask the general._

" _Draco, have you heard about Jack the Ripper?"_

Ryuuga sighed when he got out from the station, finally got to his destination, Whitechapel. The place where the infamous Jack the Ripper's legend resides. Back in the eighteenth century, there is this man (or men? Nobody knows) that killed so many prostitutes with brutality. And up until now, no one ever knows the truth of the identity of Jack the Ripper, too bad he must be already dead today. But now, rumors about Jack the Ripper making a comeback is pretty much unsettling for him.

When he's at the station, he takes a newspaper and saw an article about the comeback, another woman was brutally murdered last night. So, this is the said 'tenth unknown general of Halcyon'? Ginga will never get the end of this if he's the one in charge in this mission. He huffed and continued his journey to find the unknown general. Hopefully, things won't get ugly when he found the said man.

One thing that runs through his mind though, why did this general go on a killing spree? Surely not because he wants to get back to Halcyon, probably getting a revenge? He is sure that he didn't like the latter. Whatever his motives are, he won't forgive him for killing innocent people. He then takes a cab and told the driver his destination. Now, he can relax before the storm comes.

Surely knowing that one of your subordinate actings as Jack the Ripper doesn't sound like a good time, right?

-R-

 _Ginga watched Madoka along with her subordinates and the dragon—Fafnir with Nile, battling each other fiercely. So fierce it almost hurt to watch. When he felt like he can stand around anymore, he fast forward the battle._

 _Then he saw Madoka landed a fatal blow on the dragon, resulting in the death of the said dragon. Fafnir collapsed but didn't disappear, almost as if Nile summoned the dragon itself, not the spirit. Meanwhile, Nile himself was panting very hard, he knows that he's doomed when the dragon falls. His body drenched in sweat and he fell on his knees. Madoka walked up to him, her too—drenched in sweat and panting. She stared at the kneeling Nile coldly and said. "This is the end of you, General Nile." And she shoots a small laser at the other general's heart. Ginga wasn't surprised at all, after all, he knew that this will happen eventually. He can only clench his fists as he watched the scene unfolds._

 _Nile's body falls to the ground, blood immediately floods out. Madoka turned her heels and told her men to get up and get out of there to report about their mission to the organization. Ginga stared at the lifeless body of Nile in silence. He didn't know what happened, but he felt pity for the man. As if he could tell that he_ was _being framed. But at the same time he can't, since he didn't know the full story. The general decided to ask about this when they got back._

 _The time then fast forward, moss starting to grow on the walls and the cracks. The dragon has lost it's flesh, being eaten by the organism. Then darkness came across for a while, until someone opened the door, a flashlight in his hand. To the redhead's surprise, it was no other than one of the current general, Ryuuga._ What was he doing here?

 _The white-haired general walked up to the corpse—or the remaining bones of the dragon. Ryuuga turned his flashlight across the room, trying to get a good idea as to where he is. He then found a skeleton in front of the dragon's mouth, a human skeleton. Now that reminded Ginga, there is no other skeleton aside from the dracolich when both he and Kyoya entered the room. He continued to observe whatever the Draco general was doing._

 _Ryuuga continues to walk towards the giant ribcage of the dragon. He then cast an explosive rune when he got to (a somewhat) designated spot. When the white-haired general could see the soil underneath the floor, he fished out something from his jacket pocket. When he held it out, it's a small blue box with a fancy carving made of gold. Ginga raised his eyebrow, what could that be?_

 _Ginga continued his observing as Ryuuga crouched and put the box in the ground, and then putting on a bunch of seals on it. One thing that the redhead was sure about, Draco didn't want anyone to find out what's inside the box. After that, with his special ability, Ryuuga recreate the same floor that he just exploded a few moments ago. He then stood up and left the place without another word. But just before he completely set his feet off the room, he turned his head at the two skeletons and sighed. He gets back inside and then creates another explosive rune beneath his feet. Draco then placed the human skeleton in the soil, burying it. Ginga smiled at his friend's doing._

 _When he finished replicating the floor again, Ryuuga turned to face the skeleton of the dragon. Suddenly, Ginga got a pretty bad feeling about this. Just like what the redhead predicted, Ryuuga created a very strong-chains and placed it on the dragon's neck and legs. And the next thing Ginga knew, was that Ryuuga gave the dragon a soul, an artificial soul. Something that no one but Ryuuga himself can do. A power of creation, a power to give someone a life, although he never really do this unless necessary. And if he deemed doing this necessary, then he must really want no one to look at what's inside the box._

 _The bones started to rattle, and then the dracolich was awakened. Their eyes stared at their master for a moment before Ryuuga decided to speak up. "As your master, I command you to guard what I have placed here with all your life. Protect as if it's your own life." He said. The dracolich then roared but Ryuuga gave no impression. The white-haired general then turned his back, and now, he really left the room._

 _So that's what happened, Ginga thought as everything turns black. His task finished._

Ginga slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times before he could register where he is. Then his mind clicked. "Oh yeah, Kyoya!" He turned his back and was shocked. He was shocked that the dracolich just finished killing his friend. "Kyoya?" He asked once again, resulting in the dracolich to turned his attention to him. Ginga's pupils got smaller as he saw the corpse of his friend.

 _Kyoya is dead._

He snapped.

"How dare you…" He growled, his eyes showing anger and hostility towards the dracolich. The said dracolich then roared and tried to slash at the general but Ginga could dodge it. The said general clenched his teeth, he stared at the dracolich with burning anger. No one is allowed to kill his friends—not even hurting them, even if that is the 'Wizard'. "I'll make you pay for this, I don't care if your master is Ryuuga, I'll show you no mercy." He said to the dracolich.

Another clock magic circle appeared beneath him, surrounding the general. This time, the color is white. He started to chant.

" _O great Chronos, the spirit of time. Let this caster borrow your power, the track of time, surge all of them to me. Hear my words as I will take your lives away!"_

At the same time, the dracolich did the same thing as what they did to Kyoya when the greenhead released one of his powerful runes. The energy balls shoot laser beam towards the redhead. Too bad, they're too late.

" _Chronos: Gamma Reign!_ "

The general shouted the name of his rune, his most powerful rune that is also his trump card. And in an instant, everything stops. Yes, this rune power is to stop the flow time and only the caster himself (and whoever that he called friends) that's able to walk as if the time hadn't stopped at all.

All the laser beams stopped in mid-air and the dracolich stopped while its jaw was hung open. Ginga slowly walked to the dracolich's ribcage and there he saw it, the glowing blue energy ball, the artificial soul that Ryuuga made back then. Well, since this dracolich isn't really turned to life via the magic circle from before, then they can die just like the other living beings. Pierce their soul and be done with it.

Ginga stared at the glowing blue energy ball above him, deadpanned at it. And then he decided to end this quickly and released another spell. " _Judgement,_ " Pillars of light rained down and will definitely destroy the already cracked bones. Ginga couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfactory ran through his veins, he smirked.

And the time begins to flow again.

What the redhead see in the aftermath is the once-again dead dragon, this time, with no bones still intact. Heck, there's even nothing left from the dragon. It's as if there's nothing there, to begin with. Ginga turned his back and saw the dead body of Kyoya, a huge slash at his abdomen area, fresh blood can still be seen trickles down the general's dead body and his lifeless eyes that looked terrified staring back at the redhead. The said general fell to his knee, then he punched the ground. Again and again, until his knuckles bleed yet the owner of the said hand didn't care. Tears streaming down his face. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…" He whispered the same thing over and over again. He hated this, was he too late? Was it really that long that he stayed in the past? How could this be happening anyway? Isn't Kyoya is just as strong as him? Or it's just his bad luck?

Whatever the reason is, he didn't accept this. He wanted to rewind the time, but he can't even stand anymore. Using his trump card was really a bad idea. He can't even feel his limbs now, this is bad. _Very, very bad._ Then he fell.

-R-

CRASH

Madoka who heard the crashing immediately turned her back to the source of the sound, when she saw Yuki fell, she immediately ran up to him. Worry all over her face. She doesn't even care about the stack of papers that she just got a few moments ago from the head scientist himself. "Yuki! Are you alright?!" She asked.

Yuki looked shocked, his right hand that grabs onto his desk trembles. His eyes still didn't leave the sight of his broken mug filled coffee. "No, I'm okay… Just slipped." He lied. Madoka stared at the head scientist more worried than before. Yuki then hung his head low, his voice is as soft as a whisper. "More importantly…" He took a shaky deep breath before continuing.

"I just got a bad feeling,"

-R-

King and the gang have just arrived at the lobby when they heard a yell, making their heartbeat stopped for a second. "WHAT?! HE'S NOT HERE?!"

King was about to yell at whoever was shouting first when he realized who it is. The culprit was no other than Chris, one of the main four. From the looks of it, the blond general seems frustrated for whatever reason that is. He then decided to get near to the frustrated Chris since this is pretty new for him, his friends who stared at each other in question just decide to tag along, following the blue-haired general from behind.

"Yo, what's up Orion? Having a bad day?" Greeted King at the other general who just shot him a death-glare. It seems like he doesn't like the greeting just now. "What do you want, Ares? Can't you see that I'm not up to an argument now?" He asked, his tone cold and unwelcoming. His stare could easily bore through King's head if only he could. King could feel a vein popped on his forehead and forced smile on his lips, he replied, "Hey, I'm only greeting you. What's so wrong with that?"

Chris let out a huff and then walked right through them as if they weren't there, to begin with. When the blond was out the sight, King then let his rage out. "Argh! What's wrong with that guy! Geez, I hate his gut so much!" He seethed. Toby and Zeo still stared at where the blond general has gone to while Masamune asked the blue-haired general a question. "Hey, is that the general Orion you talked about yesterday?" King immediately snapped out of his anger. "Oh, yeah. I swear he's nice towards anyone else but not me, I didn't even do anything!" He said and sighed frustratedly.

Meanwhile,

Chris walked through the hall with a scary face, a look that can kill anyone. Any students—even soldiers at the hall immediately made a path when they saw the general marching through. He's just tired of his luck today. Just when he got the courage to ask Ryuuga about what he heard about the other day, the white-haired general was on a 'top secret-mission' since this morning, and now he missed the chance to ask him the question. He just really wants to pull all of his hair out.

Along the way, he mumbled something about, "Top secret-mission my ass," or, "What is he now? A secret agent?" Or, "Why the heck am I getting worked up about something like this?" like that. When he still walking with some speed, not looking where he went, he suddenly bumped into someone and he could see papers flying everywhere.

THUD

"Ouch!" A woman voice shouted, Chris who was still standing immediately recovered from the shock and held his hand out to the girl before him. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking to where I'm going." He said, almost immediately. Pretty much embarrassed, but good thing is that there is no one there aside from the two of them. Chris sighed in relief at this, mentally.

"No, it's okay, the papers won't let me see where am I going either." She said as she takes Chris' hand to stand up. When the blond general looked closely, he realized who she is. "Oh, Sophie—or should I call you Andromeda, isn't it? One of the sorcerers from Russia?" He asked. The woman—Sophie, blinked her eyes twice before answering. "Oh my, if it isn't one of the main four Orion, or let's say, Chris!" She said in an excited tone. Well, it's no wonder since they were friends before Chris become a general and was sent to the main HQ in England.

"Well, it's been so long, isn't it? How about the others? You know, Julian, Wales, and Klaus?" He asked while scratching his cheek. Sophie chuckled at this, Chris never really changed, did he? "Wales came here with me, but Konzern and Klaus stayed at Russia for some reason or another." She explained. And after that, both of them cleaned the mess of papers from the floor. After taking a while to clean the mess, the two walked to the lab (Chris tagging along because he said he's still sorry). Along the way, they talked to catch up with one another. "Huh, never knew that Julius had it in him to be a doctor." Said the blond when he heard the story from Sophie, the woman just frowned at the general's way. "Hey, don't look down on Konzern, Chris!" Chris sighed at this, Sophie never changed how she viewed Julius so he's gonna wild guess that Wales is just the same. "No, I don't look down him. Just a little bit surprised." He explained himself.

Sophie continued to stare at him for confirmation, then decided to let it go when she's sure. There is silence for a moment before Chris asked a question again. "By the way Sophie, where did you got these? Aren't these scientist works?" Sophie blinked before answering. "Oh, I met with Madoka before and she wants my help and so I help her, bringing all of these." She said as she eyed the papers on her hand. Chris hummed in understanding. He's actually sweatdropping for the fact that this paperwork could easily doubled his. But that's not his main focus, his focus lied on the very top paper of his share of stacks of papers.

' _-Draco: 35%_

 _-Pegasus: 23%_

 _-Leo: 28%_

 _-Orion: 40%_

 _Note: Pay more attention to Orion, if he starts to act weirdly, report to me immediately –Anubis'_

He frowned when he saw his codename being written in the note part. And what is this percentage? Why are his higher than the others? Is this what Ryuuga and Yuki were talking yesterday? Chris' frown deepened when he thought about that again. What is this mean?

"Uhh, Chris, a little help please, I think we're a little lost here," Sophie said, jerking out the blond who just ram his head with every thought that crossed his mind. "Oh, yeah, we're almost there." He said, trying to get his composure back. Too bad, Sophie can see through this. "Chris, you just made a scary face there. What's wrong?" She asked, concern in her voice. Chris just smiled and shook his head, trying to convince the woman that he's okay. Sophie just sighed at her friend's vague answer. "Alright, if you say so."

The two continue to walk in silence, on the outside. In the inside, Chris is still ramming his brain with every theory that his brain could use. He doesn't know why he's so obsessed about this, it might be even something trivial.

That's what he thought,

Apparently, the note in that paper didn't say so. Him starting to act weirdly? What does that even mean? Whatever it is, it will have something to do with his personality. And as ridiculous as he thinks it is.

It might even concern his life.

-R-

Ryuuga sighed in relief as he finally found the house he was looking for. The house is small and didn't look like someone could even live inside of it. The pale blue paint on the wall and the small cracks in here and there giving the feeling of a haunted house. Not to mention that it's growing dark.

So, here he stood. In front of a looked-like abandoned house, in Whitechapel, where rumors said that Jack the Ripper has come back to haunt the people there. Ryuuga snickered at whoever made the last one up. Jack the Ripper, huh? Whatever that this guy doing is not his business, he only came here to retrieve the guy back for the organization.

Ryuuga knocked and then a reply came from the inside of the house. "Who's there?" A gruff voice shouted. Ryuuga rolled his eyes as he gave his reply. "Pizza delivery!" He shouted without any enthusiasm. "Don't you dare lie to me! I don't remember ordering any pizza!" Came the reply. Ryuuga wasn't in the mood to argue right now, he just wants to get this done with. Not to mention it's getting cold. "Then you sure as hell know who am I, now open the goddamn door before I bust it open!" He shouted back. Then he heard the sound of thumping and he saw the door being open. Only to reveal a man with built like a boxer, his has a black long hair, and a pair of sharp brown-to-red eyes. He dressed casually, in a training pant and white polo t-shirt. His eyes stared at the man before him in disgust, as if he never wanted to meet him ever. Again. "What is a dog from Halcyon—that bastard organization doing here?"

Ryuuga smirked at the remark, his eyes flashing a danger sign. "Watch your words carefully, I can easily kill you right here, right now." He taunted. The man's eye twitched in annoyance. "Yeah right, as if a shrimp like you can beat me that easily." Ryuuga's smirk goes wider at this. "Oh, you don't know? My codename is Draco and I'm one of the main four, you know?" The man's eyes widen when he heard Ryuuga's words. But soon, he regained his composure. "What do you want?"

Ryuuga then wiped his smirk off of his face, getting the serious face on. "Mission from the 'Wizard', we're calling you back to the organization, Nemesis—or should I say, Rago?" Too bad, seems like Ryuuga can wipe his smirk off entirely. "Or even better, Jack the Ripper?"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Kurooba: Guess that's it for now.**

 **Ginga: What the, why do we need to ask help from Rago?**

 **Kurooba: God knows Ginga, I just thought that if I do this it'll be interesting. I mean, don't you remember that you cursed Douji for trying to make some experiment with the generals? (chapter 2)**

 **Ginga: Oh yeah, I remember that. Wait, does that mean he's on our side too?**

 **Kurooba: Yeah, my main idea is to get all protagonists and antagonists of the series to work as one, on the human side.**

 **Ginga: Why would you do that?...**

 **Kurooba: I told you it's interesting… To see you corporate and things like that.**

 **Ginga: …By the way, did you kill me too?**

 **Kurooba: God knows, we're wasting time. Ginga, our next section, please!**

 _ **Striker86: Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too and so on!**_

 _ **Cosmicnova777: Ah yes, poor Kyoya for being the second character that I kill in this story (Kyoya & Nile: Do you hate us or what?!/Rest assured my friends, I don't hate you, this is for the sake of the storyline). Is he really dead? I think this chapter will explain it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too and so on!**_

 **Ginga: Okay, I'm done. Now answer my question!**

 **Kurooba: Yes, I do. No, I don't. That's my answer, anyway, I see you guys, in the next chapter!**

 **Ginga: Don't forget to review! Also, what was that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurooba: Okay, a new chapter**

 **Ginga: I can see that**

 **Kurooba: …Okay, nothing to talk here. Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade characters are owned by Takafumi Adachi**

 **Ginga: Warning includes wrong grammar, typos, character death, mentions of blood, and many more**

 **Kurooba: That being said, please enjoy!**

-T-

Ryuuga sat on the couch, when he takes a good time to scan the interior of the house, he did think that this place was already abandoned even if the owner is standing right before him. Now that reminds him, Rago sat on a wooden chair pretty far from where he is. There's a moment of silence before Rago breaks the ice. "Why does the organization want to take me back? I'm sure you know that I'm banished from there?" He asked, his eyes sharp on the general, daring him to do anything funny.

Ryuuga stared at the man before him before answering. "I know you did, but not details. As to why they want you back is because of some kind of planning." He explained, shortly. The sharp eyes examined the general's for lies and he didn't find it. "What kind of planning?" Rago asked and Ryuuga shrugged his shoulders. The former general then felt his eye twitched. "And how the hell am I supposed to trust you?"

"By coming with me to the HQ, easy."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rago stood up as he yelled at the white-haired general. Ryuuga rolled his eyes, he knew that this will happen. That 'Wizard' didn't really give him any details about what is he planning and just shooed him away to get the beast-dressed-as-a-man back to the organization. "If you're not going to stop playing with me, then I'm going to kill you right here, right now!" Rago yelled furiously. He's just having a good day, that is until Ryuuga comes along. "Stop shouting, your neighbors will kill you first if you continue," Ryuuga said, half giving advice-half joking.

Rago clenched his teeth, without any warnings, he swung his fist to the general. Ryuuga was surprised at first and because of how fast the punch flew, he barely dodged it. The general then smirked, "Heh, not bad for a former general. But I think you could do something better than that." He said. Rago clicked his tongue at the cocky general. "Shut up, if you want me to beat you so badly, then be a good boy and stand where you are." The long-haired man growled, his eyes flashing with anger.

Ryuuga shrugged and then leaning his back against the wall. "I don't know why you hate me or the organization so much, but you can really trust me. I have no intention to fight or something like that." He explained, hopefully, able to convince the mass-murderer to listen. Rago's frown deepened. "If you really mean that, then tell me, what's that blasted 'Wizard' wanted me for?"

"I thought I told you 'for some kind of plan'?"

"And what kind of plan is that?"

Ryuuga held back the urge to sigh. "I told you this again, I. Don't. Know." He said. Then he dodged a sudden flying punch that was intended to be for him. Ryuuga clicked his tongue and giving Rago his own punch, but the murderer can easily dodge it. "And I thought you said that you didn't have any intentions to fight?" The murderer smirked at the general's way. The said general could only grit his teeth, finally arriving at his limit. "Who the hell won't get threatened when someone literally punched them out of nowhere?" He growled his answer.

"Heh, this is great, show me your strength you blasted main four personnel! It's been so long since the last time I have a great opponent!" The murderer's smirk goes wider at each sentence, that it almost seems to hurt his own cheeks. But Ryuuga didn't care, only one thing that he's sure of. This guy is out of his mind.

-T-

'…'

'Where… Am I?...'

 _Ginga realized that he's standing on a ground with nothing else around him, although, he could see a white line that stretched to where he doesn't know. He turned back and tried to get an idea as to where he is, but it's all the same white mist that surrounds him. Then he shouted to get someone's attention. "Hey! Anyone there?! Can you hear me?!" He yelled, again and again until he felt that it was pointless. He sighed and decided to walk, he almost stepped the white line when he suddenly heard someone else's voice.  
_

" _Don't go over there, you idiot!"  
_

 _Ginga stopped just before his foot can touch the white line. He recognizes this voice, it can't be! Then he saw a silhouette walking out of the mist in front of him. There, the redhead notices his dead friend that was standing before him. He called out his name. "KYOYA!" He was about to sprint when the green-haired general stopped him again. "I said, don't go over there, you idiot!"  
_

 _The redhead was a bit surprised when his friend shouted at him, but he decided to oblige. "Okay then, but Kyoya! You're alive! I'm so glad… So that's just a nightmare huh?" Ginga said with a huff, his tone full of relief. He smiled at Kyoya and hold out his hand. "Come on Kyoya, I'm so full of this. Let's get back!" He said in his usual cheery tone. But when he got no replies, Ginga cocked his head to the side. "Kyoya?"_

 _The said general just sigh and shook his head. "No, I can't Ginga." The blue eyes looked down in sorrow, he too, really wants to get back and yet he can't. He wants to know why did they just locate an old scroll in one of the wonders of the world now, that really seems suspicious. Ginga raised one eyebrow at the other general's comment. "Can't? Why not?" Kyoya scratched the back of his head, can't believe that his friend is really this dense. "Don't you see it too, Ginga?..." He asked, but it only makes the redhead more confused. He really can't be helped.  
_

" _Ginga, I'm already dead."_

 _Ginga blinked his eyes, then he asked a question. "Huh? What do you mean? You're standing here, alive and well." Ginga didn't understand, no, more likely Ginga didn't_ want to _understand. "You know that too, don't be an idiot. You saw my corpse didn't you?" A sudden flash of the green-haired general's corpse flashed in the redhead's mind, he shook his head. Denying that reality. "No, there's no way that's you. I mean, you're over there, standing and alive and all." He said. Kyoya slapped his forehead in frustration. "Look, I don't know how to be blunter to wake you from this place." The green-haired general huffed._

" _Ginga, this place is no other than your subconscious. The 'me' that you see now is no other than your imaginary. If you step over that line, the line where your subconscious and conscious is still intact, you will surely be dead and it's not your time to be like that just yet." Hearing the other general's explanation, Ginga clenched his fists tightly and he bit his lower lip. "…So you're basically saying that this is my dream?"_

" _Yes,"_

 _Ginga wanted to shout but he held back the urge to do so. He knew that already, he's just denying it. Which one will he choose though? The beautifully crafted lie or the heartbreaking reality? Surely, Kyoya wanted him to be a man and choose what reality really is. He saw many of people died in front of him, but why does the world around him seem to be missing when Kyoya died? They have been friends since the first time they met in the organization, when back then Ryuuga was their mentor. There is this other feeling too that he got that's not from himself as if someone was inhabiting his body…  
_

" _At least, let me tell you something, Kyoya…"_

" _What?"_

 _The redhead's eyes become watery, tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry…" He whispered._

-T-

"Here we are,"

Both Chris and Sophie have just arrived at the laboratory. Sophie sighed in relief when she knows that everything will end soon, her hands starting to feel numb from holding all of the papers in her hand. Chris chuckled at the sight, this is nothing new from him, being a general and doctor and all. When they got inside, all of the scientists greets the two almost immediately. The two continued to walk while smiling at the scientists they passed upon.

The two finally reached Madoka's place. When they got there, they saw nothing but a giant pile of books surrounding an entire desk. "Uhh, Ophiucus? Are you there?" Just after Sophie asked the question, something sticking out the pile of books, it was no other than the head of the US head scientist, Madoka with the codename, Ophiucus. Her hair is a mess and she has the panda eyes, it's not really that bad but she still had it. They noticed that her goggles weren't on her head anymore, where has it gone to they didn't know. "Oh, Andromeda and… Orion? I'm sorry for involving a general on this request of mine, also, thank you so much. I really didn't have the energy to walk. So again, thank you." Madoka said as her eyes starting to close again but she regained her conscious, if only for a moment. "You can place all of them anywhere here, uhh, maybe over there?" She said again as she pointed her finger at a coffee table. The two obliged and put the stack of papers on it.

"Oh yeah, Ophiucus, there's one thing that I want to ask." Chris suddenly said. His eyes telling him that he didn't like to ask something that was so obvious. Madoka nodded, telling the general to continue. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Both Sophie and Madoka blinked at the question. Sophie might not be aware, but Madoka immediately sweats nervously. After all, she's talking to a doctor. And as a scientist, shouldn't it be obvious what does the doctor trying to tell? "…I …Don't?..." She said with a sheepish weak grin. Sophie stared at the scientist in surprise, it's almost evening and she hasn't eaten anything yet? Chris who knew about this, facepalmed. He then death-glared the scientist. "Listen, I don't want to see in the infirmary a sick scientist because of her own stupidity. You get what I'm saying?" He said, daring the scientist to do so. Madoka quickly nodded and Chris gave her a small sigh. He might be stern for someone else's health condition, but that doesn't mean he's totally heartless. "Listen, I'll tell Yuki that you'll have a day off, with what the weather was going on these days surely it's going to be hard maintaining your health."

The two girls stared at the sudden change in both tone and expression of the general dumbfoundedly. "Hey, I'm not that heartless." He complained, knowing what the stares meaning. The two then flailed their hands immediately, telling him something like "It's not what you think!" Or "You get it all wrong!" Like that. After that, Madoka got back to sleep while the pair of sorcerer and general walked out the laboratory. When they're outside, the two parted ways. "Well, thank you for your help today, Chris!" Sophie smiled at the general's way who immediately blushed and turned his face away. "I told you, it's my sorry." He said. Sophie just chuckles at the sight, it's very rare to see a general blushed like that. When her chuckle died down, Sophie stared at floor below as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. "Say, Chris,"

"Hmm?"

"You've changed, haven't you?"

Chris stared at his friend, pretty surprised at the bold statement. "Like what?" He returned the question. "Well, the way you treat others. You used to be so cold to be cold and distant to anyone else. Remember how that scientist—Ziggurat, favoring you so that you could be a lab rat or something?" She said, remembering the event that leads to some destruction of the US headquarter building. Chris remembered those days vividly because the one who stops him from going even more destructive is no other than Julius and his gang. That's when they first met.

The two laughed at those days. The general sometimes reminiscing about the old days, comparing it to now where there is nothing but paperwork on his desk. When their laughter died down, Sophie got some other errands to do so she excused herself, leaving the general alone. Then, the general's expression turned serious. He fished out his robes pocket and takes out a piece of paper. The very same paper that he saw on the stack of papers when both he and Sophie wanted to deliver to Madoka. ' _When I'm starting to act weird, huh?_ ' He thought. He has to apologize to Madoka for this, but for now, this is something that holds his answer.

Just before he set his foot to march on Anubis' office, he felt a sudden sharp pain. He hit the wall beside him to help him to keep on standing. "What the… Heck?..." He said, struggling against the very sharp pain that suddenly appeared. Surely, he remembered that he had no record of some disease. Wait, is it the one those two were talking about? He squeezed his chest in pain. He stared down at the marble floor as his vision blurred. Then he realized something rolled down his cheek and it keeps on coming. _Why was he crying?_

He doesn't know why, but it feels very painful and he just wanted to shout. He tried to wipe the tears away, but after knowing that it'll just keep on coming he just let it be. He struggles to walk back to his office as he holds the wall beside him as his support. This is going to be a very long walk. Along the way, he tried to ease the pain with his healing spells and runes but nothing could do it. A thought then flashed through his mind.

 _Kyoya?_

-T-

Ryuuga and Rago were in the middle of a fight, they've busted the old building (Rago's house) with their immense power and now they were jumping from roof to roof. They have landed blows and blows at each other. But they're not a general then if only those little scratches will make them unable to stand. Ryuuga was actively avoiding the other man's attack because he did say that he didn't intend to fight. " _Negative Gate!_ " Rago shouted. A sphere made of void suddenly appeared behind Ryuuga, the said general just barely dodged before the sphere exploded.

"Nemesis! Stop this instant or I'm forced to use my power against you!" Ryuuga shouted his warning at the former general. Rago only grinned maniacally at the white-haired general as he prepared his next attack. "If you want me to stop, then stay still and let me chop your head!" Again, the former general threw his punch, this time it successfully hit Ryuuga in the stomach. The said general coughed some blood, then his body flew and crashed on a roof pretty far from where they were standing before.

Ryuuga slowly rises from his state. He got rid of the debris of the roof in his way. He clicked his tongue, is that man intended to destroy the whole town? They've done this much and the organization is needing to pay the fee. He imagined the cringed face the 'Wizard' will use when he saw the bill, he'll scold the general for sure, which means Ryuuga needed to clean up the mess with his special ability along with Ginga with what his special ability is too. Ryuuga is a hundred percent sure that he didn't like the sound of that, ain't no way he's exhausting his mana on doing something so stupid like that.

" _First Aid,_ " He chanted. His wounds then started to stitch itself and disappear as if nothing happened to him at all. His healing might not be as perfect as Chris, so he needed a checkup if he's going back to the HQ, making sure that he's alright and all. But that can wait, for now, he'll have to focus with the wild murderer on the loose. He concentrated all of the mana in his body to unleash a huge blow to Rago while protecting what's around him.

" _Heaven and Hell. Sacred Angels grant me your Creation and Luck, Fiery Demons grant me your Destruction and Misfortune. Let this wolf in sheep's clothing to be judged._ "

Just when he finished chanting, Rago was finally caught up to the white-haired general, but he's too late. He realized the black and white magic circles that surround the white-haired general. _Crap!_

" _Yin-Yan Torment!_ "

Just like what the name of the rune said, the symbol of Yin and Yan appeared behind the general. From Yin's side, Angels feathers came out and the edges of the feathers are pointed to Rago, then it hit him repeatedly. And on Yan's side, black thunders lashed out and hit Rago the same time the feathers hit him, causing an intense pain and serious injury to the former general. "No! NOOOOO!"

Then a huge explosion was made. After the smoke from the explosion cleared up, Ryuuga could see that Rago was already unconscious. He sighed in relief, now he just has to fix everything back to normal before going back to the HQ. Just when he's about to do that, he suddenly felt a sharp pain. He stumbled but managed to regain his balance. This pain, he knows it. This is the pain when _one_ of them died.

Ryuuga gritted his teeth in frustration. It's one after another, why does this happen to him? Seems like he's going to explain some things to the other three, no, _two._ He felt it, who's actually died.

 _Kyoya._

After that, the pain gradually fades and he felt relief. Now, back to the task at hand, he could worry about the other one later. He just has to concentrate again and fix everything. He closed his eyes and murmured some things that no one can understand but himself. When he finished, he opened his eyes and found that everything that both of them destroyed regained its shape. Now, his second task is to bring Rago back to the HQ, but since it's night already, he'll do that tomorrow when he didn't feel very exhausted. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

-T-

Ginga didn't know how long had he been out in that room, the only thing he knew is that he's alone there. He struggled to get up, he's a total wreck now. The redhead didn't dare to turn or he'll risk on seeing his friend's lifeless body again. Speaking of Kyoya, how is he going to get the body back to the organization? Now that smells like another trouble. He frowned, thinking of a way to do so. He then sighed when he realized he's out of option, he needs to expand some of his leftover energy for a teleportation. That rune is one of the hardest to make, that's why every soldier that's in a faraway mission tended to use the normal transportation such as trains.

But before he does that, there is some retrieving to do. Ginga walked to the center of the room and dig the ground a little. After some unsealing and a little explosion, he saw it. The indigo colored box with a gold pattern. He opened the box and saw an old scroll, the thing that both of them has been searching since yesterday. He closed the box again and turned his back. He frowned when he thought about the next thing he's about to do. He then placed the box in his jacket's pocket

The redhead bit his index finger until blood came out. With the still fresh blood, the general drew a magic circle with symbols and ancient language in it. After he finished, he chanted a healing spell and the wound is gone. He wiped his hand from the blood and then stared at the still lifeless body before him. Ginga closed Kyoya's eyes while muttering, "Rest in peace,"

Ginga lifted Kyoya's body and slung one of the greenhead's arm across his shoulder. He dragged the body to the rune. When he's in the middle of the circle, he muttered. "To—"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Kurooba: Well, what do ya know? This arc is almost finished.**

 **Ginga: Wait, this is an arc?**

 **Kurooba: Yes, I don't know what to call this arc, but it's an arc. Give it a shot Ginga, I don't have a great sense of naming.**

 **Ginga: What? Me? Uhh… how about the Stonehenge arc?**

 **Kurooba: Yeah, alright, let's go with that. Now, onto replying the review section!**

 _ **Cosmicnova777: Hello! And yes, Rago is Jack the Ripper. Let me be honest here, at first, I was thinking about turning Rago into the 'Wizard' but kind of scratched that idea. So yeah, have a Jack the Ripper Rago. And the real enemy? They'll come out soon (which I've no idea too when is that). Hope you enjoy this chapter too and so on!**_

 **Ginga: Okay done. Oh, and your answer to my question from the previous chapter is here.**

 **Kurooba: Yeah, if I kill you too then this story will end just like that.**

 **Ginga: Why was that?**

 **Kurooba: BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS, enough for now. I see you guys, in the next chapter!**

 **Ginga: *cringe* Yeesh, don't forget to review alright? Very appreciated here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**KurooBa: Do you honestly thought I'm dead?**

 **Ginga: Yes**

 **KurooBa: Too bad, I'm still alive, disclaimer goes to Takafumi Adachi-sensei for owning Metal Fight Beyblade**

 **Ginga: Warning still goes to wrong grammar and lots of typos**

 **ENJOY**

-E-

"Kyoya is WHAT?!" Benkei slammed his hands on the table. The people surrounding him flinched. Ginga can do nothing but only to look down, not daring to face the currently raging Benkei.

Ever since Ginga got back to the HQ full of wounds along with the unmoving Kyoya, the HQ has been in quite of an uproar. And this hasn't even been three hours since the autumn general has returned. The doctors have tried their best to heal most of his wounds with the exception of, of course, his wounded heart. Benkei wants to say something again, but instead his legs gave up on him. His best friend died by the hands of no other than an undead, even if the said undead is already gone he still felt the raging fire of revenge inside his chest.

Just when the eerie silence has fell upon the crowd, from the corridor to the hall come the sound of footsteps marching to the crowd. There stood Aguma, Dynamis, Tithi, and Yuki. Yuki is the first one to break the silence. "What happened here?" He asked, a look of confuse on his face. The crowd as if being commanded, opened up a path to reveal the still looking down Ginga with all the bandages around his body.

"Mister Ginga? What's wrong?" The little scientist intuitively jogged to the redhead's side. He puts his hand on the other general's shoulder and was surprised by the sudden flinch. "Mister Ginga?..." His tone has changed to anxious. He wants to know what happened yet the same time don't. "…'s dead" The scientist leans closer to the redhead to hear the almost non-existent voice of the said general.

" _Kyoya is dead_ "

The scientist's eyes widened. What?

He lets his hand go from Ginga's shoulder. "Mister Kyoya is… Dead?" Even if his voice isn't loud, but it's clear enough for it to reach Aguma, Tithi, and Dynamis. Tithi is the first one to react. "What?! No way! That Yo-yo is… Is…" He can't finish his sentence, it's that bad to be true. Aguma clenched his fists, his head hung low. It is a great loss for the HQ to lose one of its greatest soldier. Not to mention one of the main four. Dynamis walked to Yuki and whispered something to him. Yuki although looking guilty, he decided to ask the redhead about the scroll he retrieved back on Stonehenge.

Ginga fished out his jacket's pocket and handed the box to the scientist. Yuki gave a small nod and a thank you. Yuki turned his head to Dynamis, nodding to him. The other man nodded back and turning his back from both of them, walking back to the corridor he came from. Yuki was about to follow him when he stopped at his tracks and whispered to Ginga, "I'm terribly sorry…" And he left. He didn't know if the redhead heard him, he didn't dare to turn back.

Aguma breaks the silence after Yuki is out of the scene. "But Ginga, you're still in a bad shape, where's Chris?" On the other side, Tsubasa answered the question. "That, I actually searched for him in both of his office and his room and he's in neither of them." Aguma crossed his hands on his chest, _that is weird_.

"Should I try to search for him?" Tithi offered, a summoning rune above his tiny hands. From inside the rune, an eyeball with wings came out. When Aguma is about to give a go, a sudden voice interrupts him.

"What's with the crowd?"

It's no other than the said general, Chris. His brows furrowed when he noticed that Ginga's body is full of bandages. "Ginga, what ha—" Before he finished his sentence, Ginga leap out from the chair he's been sitting on lifelessly and ran to the blonde like there is no tomorrow. The redhead gripped Chris' arms tightly, tears streaming down his face. "Chris, Kyoya is… Kyoya is…"

"Woah, calm down there, what happened to Kyoya?"

" _He's dead_ "

Chris swears his heart had skipped a beat. But then his figure relaxed, he placed his hand on his subordinate's shoulder. Knowing that the worst truly happened. "…I know" He whispered. His expression didn't betray his emotion.

Ginga let his hands off from the blonde violently. Almost as if he is pushing the other general away. "You… You know?" Ginga's voice shaken, surprised by the fact. Chris sighed, a look of pain on his eyes. "This evening, I feel it," His amethyst eyes met the hazel orbs. "It's so sudden, it felt like someone stabbed my heart precisely. And the next thing my brain register is that Kyoya died." His voice calm and firm.

Chris shook his head, now's not the time. "We're not discussing this until Ryuuga comes back. Also, I need to treat your wound." He tried to reach the redhead's arm only to be slapped away. Chris' eyes widened in shock and so is everyone in the hall. "Then where is he?" Ginga gritted his teeth. " _Then where is he when we need him?_ " His voice gets darker.

"Ginga, calm down." Chris tried to reach for the redhead again only his hand to be grabbed tightly this time, the blonde flinch at the strength. For someone who's badly wounded, he surely still has the power. "No, where is he?"

"Ginga—"

"WHERE IS HE CHRIS?!" He shouted again. "AT TIMES LIKE THIS HE'S ALWAYS GONE, WHERE IS HE?!"

"He's on a mission, who knows when will he be back."

"Then I'll search for him!"

Chris clicked his tongue. With his free hand he grabbed Ginga's other arm, he practically aimed for the part that has bandages on. "No, you're not going anywhere."

"Let me go Chris!"

"No, you're wounded! Do you even have any idea where he is anyway?!"

"I'll search the entire globe if I have to!"

"GINGA, STOP!"

"SHUT UP CHRIS! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW TOO?!"

The blonde fell silent on the last statement. Ginga's eyes are full of betrayed and hatred emotion towards a certain white haired general, the redhead growled at the other man. "Don't you want to know it too?! That feeling when something piercing your heart by the time Kyoya died?! And I saw something happened at Stonehenge years ago. Years ago, Chris. Years ago! He was there! He's the one who sets the Dracolich in that room! The Dracolich that killed Kyoya! He's the one who puts the goddamn scroll in that room! HE KNOWS EVERYTHING! HE'S ONE OF THOSE THREE WHO WERE ABLE TO SEE THE GODDAMN WIZARD--!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH GINGA!"

Chris realizing that the situation has gone worse, decided to put on a pressure on the redhead's wound. Making the said general screamed. On the corner of his eyes, he could see Tithi's figure shaking, hiding behind Aguma's large body. The crowd are looking at them in worry and are way too afraid to approach both of them. Ginga isn't the type to burst like this, everyone knows that if they're already been with them in three months. So, seeing him like this will surely make people afraid of him. The wounds must have affected his emotion control, is what he assumed.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." In an instant, Chris' hand that was putting on pressure on the autumn general's arm changes places to close his eyes. "But you need to rest first."

" _Nightmare_ ," He chanted. And Ginga's body instantly collapsed, but Chris catches him before he could touch the cold surface. He sighed and slings the redhead's good arm over his shoulder. He eyed the crowd, "Sorry for that," After that, he turned his back from the crowd and walked silently to the infirmary.

The crowd gradually dissipates, leaving Benkei who's currently sitting on the chair where Ginga sat before along with Kenta who's still trying to comfort him and Aguma with Tithi who's observing the once again, busy hall. "Hey Aguma…" The larger man eyed the smaller general in the corner of his eyes. "Is everything going to be okay?" He asked.

Aguma closed his eyes, knowing that there is something wrong within the organization based on what he heard from Ginga's shouting from before. But then again… "Hopefully." Is what he can only say.

-E-

"I can't believe I have to see you again in this ridiculous uniform." The red eyes glared at the person behind the desk.

"And I can't believe I have you back like this." The said person returned the glare back at the large man. Rago clicked his tongue, didn't want to stay at the place any longer. But he can't move from there, not when one of the main four is standing beside the only exit with eyes that's watching his every move like a hawk. "If only that bastard isn't over the door, I could instantly take that stupid witch hat away and tear your head from your body."

"Taunts won't work on me, Rago."

"Hah, taunts are only for kids."

The Wizard's frown deepened, not that anyone in that room knows that. "I'm cutting this short. Rago, you are to serve the organization once again as a general with the codename Nemesis. You will be under the surveillance of the other generals, especially the main four—"

"Three"

The other two turned their heads towards the white haired general. "Kyoya's out, he's dead." He doesn't mean to sound so cold, but alas, what can he do. Rago smirked at the sudden information and turned his attention back to the Wizard. "Huh, 'guess your beloved organization is getting weaker by the day." He chuckled. In a flash, a star shaped magic circle formed beneath his feet and chains flew out from it. The chains wrapped itself around Rago's body and slamming him down to the floor. Even Ryuuga flinched a little by the sudden act.

"You are not talking like that to my soldiers."

From beneath the shadow of the witch hat, the Wizard's eyes glint dangerously at Rago. 'Damn, he's still powerful as ever' The Nemesis general muttered. The Wizard turned his attention to Ryuuga. "I guess the time is nearer than I expected. Ryuuga, do you know where I sent Kyoya and Ginga to?" The general shook his head, he's surprised that the Wizard brought that up. And his next word is what surprised him the most. "I sent them to Stonehenge."

Ryuuga's eyes widened. Did he just—.

"I sent them to Stonehenge, to retrieve the forbidden scroll you hid away years ago."

Ryuuga clicked his tongue, so his boss really knew what he did. To seal away forbidden scrolls that only bring misfortune to the caster. When his mentor, one of the previous main four general disappeared mysteriously, he learned the truth of the main four destiny.

Therefore, he stole every forbidden scroll and hid them away in the place where anyone least expect them to be. Making misleading evidences that pointed at every other general aside from him, the chaos he ensued was sure to be the downfall of Halcyon. But what he doesn't expect is that the Wizard already know what he's up to. Every forbidden scroll he hid away are mostly the one that involves reincarnation, and that includes the one inside the Stonehenge.

"How do you know which one is which?" The white-haired general demanded. The Wizard smiled at him, a smile that sent shivers down to anyone's spine. "My soldiers eyes are my eyes." He answered calmly. Ryuuga's fists tightened, there's nothing he can do now.

"The curation process won't take long, I'll wait for tomorrow…" The Wizard finally said. The binding spell that binds Nemesis has been casted off, leaving for the said general to get back on his feet. "As for you Rago, Ryuuga will lead you to your previous room." And with that, the two left the room. Leaving the Wizard all by himself.

-E-

The morning has come once again. But the business of the hall in the headquarter haven't changed one bit. Although, one of the unusual thing is there is one redheaded general running straight to the infirmary without caring who's he bumping into.

He slammed the door to the ward where his subordinate is currently being treated. "Kyoya! I heard you're awake!" He didn't expect that there would be plenty of people inside. Something is weird though. Inside, there stood all of the generals. But the weird stuff is when he saw their expressions, _troubled_. "Guys? What's wrong?" Kyoya stomped his feet and grabbed Ginga's shoulder. His eyes mirroring the emotion swelling up inside the spring general's head. _Confused and… Scared?_

"Ginga, aren't I supposed to be dead?"

Ginga blinked. "Dead?"

"You saw it too right?! Well at least you saw my corpse right?!"

"Kyoya, what are you talking about? Did you hit your head first thing in the morning?"

"I'm serious damn it!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm serious too!"

Kyoya gritted his teeth in frustration. "Whatever then… Ginga, do you know where Benkei is?"

 _Something is missing._

"Huh?"

 _Something is wrong._

"Who's Benkei?"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Kurooba: Yes**

 **Ginga: No**

 **Kurooba: Yes Ginga**

 **Ginga: And no I said! What the hell happened?!**

 **Kurooba: Exactly, what the hell happened I wonder**

 **Ginga: Answer me!**

 **Kurooba: Ehh, replying section please!**

 ** _cosmicnova777: Oh nonono, he won't die with something like that. Yes, not that, but something else will do ;)_**

 ** _SushiTheCookie: Yes it is, sorry for the abrupt hiatus ack_**

 **Kurooba: And that's that**

 **Ginga: ANSWER MY QUESTION**

 **Kurooba: Everything will be explained Ginga, chill dude**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


End file.
